How to make him your boyfriend
by Cynic.M
Summary: The fire queen wants him to be her boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: How to make him your boyfriend.

Ok so. I've been, like, going crazy. The reason is because I had fallen in love and no, it's not Hayato the subject of my love (that thought made me go all red). Ahem, the guy I had fallen for it is no other than Hikio.

Hikio.

Hikio.

I know it doesn't make a lot of sense, right? I mean he's like totally lame while I am, well me, but he has this crazy ability to change people around him. People think I don't notice but I can see it. Hayato, Yui even Hina, seem different around him, like they show other face or more like their true face, makes me kind of jealous to be honest.

And I am no exception. When he helped me, he saw through me too and from that point on it was pointless to pretend to be someone else. Not only that but I notice more things about him. I am sure that Yui doesn't mean to talk about him but she can't help it. Little by little I found myself more and more interested changing the way I see him. I listen carefully to anything Yui say and I stole glances to him from time to time.

The moment I realize I was in love was when a morning I saw him get late to the classroom, with his messy hair and his sleepy face, and I couldn't help but smile, trying to hide my smile I adverted my gaze and made eye contact with Hayato. When he saw me smiling he gave me a compliment, if the old me listen such a thing I would have melt but now I am not like that anymore, so I just thanked him and hide my conflicted feelings.

After that happen I realize I was in serious trouble. Not only I had developed a probably unrequired crush with a very… complicated, I guess, guy. But it seemed like it grow stronger the more I tried to suppress it.

So after going crazy trying to get over him I chose the only other option.

I am going to make him my boyfriend.

I know, I know, it sounds crazy, right? I mean, I have not the perfect record after so many fail attempts with Hayato but this time it's different. With Hayato I was afraid to lose the balance of our little clique. I knew a wrong move could make the atmosphere too awkward. I mean Hayato is the best at keeping our light and fun atmosphere and if I push it away... Well let's not think about that. With Hikio things are different. I no longer care about our fun light atmosphere, I want to be my real self and I know I can be that with him.

Unfortunately things are not easy. If I force myself to him he's most likely to push me away, he is a loner after all. To make matters worse he seem to be dense, the densest guy I know. I mean, really, doesn't he realize how those girls look at him? And, the worst thing of all, it seems like I am not the only one to see him like that. Amazing I know. But the way I see it there is at least a couple of girls behind him. Humph!

So, how am I going to make him mine? You ask.

No, I'm not going to confess right out the back, I'll die from embarrassment if he rejects me, also I have no intentions of taking no for an answer. No, I have a master plan, ha-ha.

Well no, I am just going to follow the tips that I found in an article of my favorite magazine. I know is pretty pathetic but I am kind of desperate here, so I'll just follow the tips wishing it'll work. If I do it right it must work, right?

Ok, ok, ok. Let's begin.

* * *

 _ **How to Make Him Your Boyfriend**_

 _ **Keep in mind that these are tips and in no way rules or guidelines that will necessarily work in your favor. A lot depends on the nature of the boy you want to date, and on how you execute the tips mentioned below:**_

(Fuck)

 _ **1**_

 _ **Say No to Sex**_

 _ **If you're looking for something permanent, sex should be on the back burner and your emotions should be at the forefront. Get to actually know each other emotionally and mentally before tearing down each other's clothes. This will also show him that you're looking for a real relationship with him that's not based on just physical attraction.**_

* * *

What?

?

I mean am still young to be thinking of that! Am I? I mean, I have but, like… anyway I know he's not that kind of guy. Is he? No, he is not, although he is still a guy. Humph.

Ok. Let's check this one.

This is easier than I thought. :3

* * *

N/A. yet another Hachixyumi fic because why not, right? is there anyone interested?

please review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Baby steps

The very next day I went to school ready to follow the next two steps:

* * *

 _ **2**_

 _ **Find Mutual Interests**_

 _ **How to make him your boyfriend? Well, I'll tell you now NOT to make him your boyfriend – by pretending to like something that he does. You'll either soon grow weary of it or he'll catch on. Instead, talk to him, ask him questions and try to find mutual ground, which could include something as silly as fav TV shows. You won't believe the amount of passionate discussions TV shows like Game of Thrones can bring up.**_

 _ **3**_

 _ **Get His Friends to Like You**_

 _ **Be on the good side of his friends and family. They will be the ones taking about you behind your back, encouraging him to date a girl like you…Or, you know, date you.**_

 _ **The approval and friends and family are important to guys, and if you have it, you've already won half the battle.**_

* * *

So yeah, I've been wrecking my head thinking on, how am I going to fulfil step two? So I'll start with the number three. It should be easy. I mean he doesn't have a lot of friends. Ha-ha. But I know he's close with a certain stuck up bit… girl. Humph.

I mean I don't hate her and in no way I'm jealous of her almost perfect appearance. I'm not! I just find her attitude really hard to deal with. I know is a bit rich coming from me but whatever.

That's why I'll go to his famous club and I'll try to make amends with Yukinoshita. I mean, she has helped me too, right? I hope it'll go well. When I'm in there I'll try to catch a chance to follow step two. We don't really talk so I can't just go and ask him but maybe in the service club I could catch a break.

* * *

That morning I wake up earlier than usual all pump up to start my day. Every day I applied very careful my makeup but that day I was even more careful. I got to school at my normal time and I found Yui and Hina chatting. We said hi and we hang up until first class. We are finally on our third year an unfortunately we are not in the same group. Our little clique was separated. Yui, Hina, Hayato and Tobe were in the same group while Oka, Yamato and I were in another group, also with Hikio. Yes I'm lucky.

Every day I see Hikio arrive almost late and this time is no different. There he goes to his usual sit. I try not to be too obvious when I'm stalk… watching him. He seems a bit different than last year. His hair is longer and he is taller. His body seems a bit more muscular even if he's still lean, not that I check on that. He is still wearing that annoyed/tired look that highlights his rotten eyes but in our class is Totsuka so he has plenty of reasons to smile. Yes, it is weird. But his smile is nice. Even so his eyes never really lose their rottenness, before I saw them as creepy but now I think I see someone hurt. I don't know if his eyes changed or just my perception of them changed.

Then at lunch, I usually go eat with my clique and Hikio goes to his usual lunch-spot. Sometimes I like to imagine that I show up there and we shared a nice lunch together but I know this is not likely to happen. If I just show up I might be a nuisance. After all I don't know what he thinks of me. Even if he helped me, hurting himself in the process, I don't know why. That is something that I really don't get of him. I don't understand why he keeps helping people without even expecting a thank you in return. I want to get to know him, like really know him.

Finally when classes end Hikio goes to his famous club and I meet with friends. But this time is different. Now I have a plan to follow.

Before going to his clubroom I passed by the restroom to check out my makeup one last time. After a couple of touches I was content with it. I know is a bit vain to look so much in the mirror but I don't mind. Before leaving I took one last look in the mirror. Looking straight to my eyes I said some encouraging words:

"Hikio, I love you so you better watchout"

* * *

I know is not usual of me but I was nervous. Before open the door I took a deep breath. With a stronger pull that I intend it to I opened the door. Hikio jump in his sit, haha.

"Yahallo, Yumiko," said Yui. She already knew why I was there so she wasn't surprised.

"Hello, Miura san," said Yukinoshita with a puzzle look on her face. Hikio doesn't even greet me so I glare to him and he averts his eyes back to his book, rude Hikio.

"Hi," I answered curtly and I sit in front of Yui in the place for regular nonmembers.

"What business could have brought you here? " that's Yukinoshita for you, always so cold.

I took a deep breath and without looking up I spoke. "I was like, thinking that you guys had done a bunch of things for me and my friends. So I thought that maybe I could like help you out this time." When I looked up Yukinoshita was a bit shock while Yui was wearing a warm smile, Hikio seemed surprised too. Is it such a surprise that I want to do something nice?!

"Help us how exactly?" asked Yukinoshita.

"I don't know, maybe with your next request or something."

"That's a great idea." Yui said with her enthusiastic voice.

Before we could continue someone open the door. "ONI CHAAAN"

"Komachi, please knock." Yukinoshita scold her.

"Sorry, Yukino sempai." She answered with an apologetic smile. Then she saw me. "Yahallo, Miura sempai." She said with a bow. We do know each other but we never had a real conversation so I was feeling a bit nervous, of course because she was the little sister of Hikio. I need to get her to like me.

"Hello."

She greeted everyone and went to sit in the space between Hikio and Yui. She asked what were we doing and Yui quickly explained the situation. Even if I was nervous at first I slowly started to relax. Komachi is crazy different from Hikio. She is cute and fun if she were in my class I'll let her join my clique. She can really read the mood so she and Yui have such a nice chemistry that even Yukinoshita and I were chatting away.

We were interrupted when Hikio stood up from his seat. We four looked at him with a questioning look.

"I'll buy something to drink." He said after cleaning his throat.

"I'll take black tea." Yukinoshita said with her usual stuck up attitude. Hump. He just sighed.

"I'll like some cherry." Yui added looking somehow apologetic.

"Me too! Oni chan!"

Then he looked at me with his classic bored gaze. Well at least he acknowledged my existence. I got a little flustered. I think is the first time he looks straight to me. "I-I'm ok." I said with a pathetic voice. He just nodded.

He went outside and we continue our chat. The way Yui smile make very clear what she was thinking about, Yukinoshita seemed more cheerful herself. That made me wary, so quickly I came up with a good plan. Of course, I'm pretty smart, yup.

"I think I do want something to drink." I said standing up. "I'll go catch Hikio."

"You want me to go, Yumiko?" Yui asked standing up too.

"Don't bother." I said quickly, leaving the room. Haha, nice plan.

I almost run through the corridor looking for him. I found him holding a can of coffee next the to the vending machine, he look lonely as always. Before I meet him I took a deep breath and encouraged myself a bit.

"Hikio." I said a little too loud so he almost dropped his can. That made me smile, twice today.

"Jeez, woman." He said. Then he direct his gaze to me, this time seemed more annoyed.

"You know is rude not to greet people, right?" Why do I always sound so hostile toward him? I honestly don't know.

"Fine. Yo." He said taking another sip.

"I mean before, when I got to the club"

"Huh? But I thought… never mind. I'm sorry" he finished with a slight bow.

"What did you think?" What do you think Hikio?

He sighed. "I thought we were supposed to ignore each other existence."

"What?" Honestly, what the hell? He can be really rude.

"Wasn't that what you were doing?" he asked and he averted his eyes.

"Of course not. What do you think I am?"

"Huh" he said with a thinking tone. "Then my bad, I guess, sorry." He said but he didn't seem too apologetic to me. He probably thinks I did ignore him in the pass. I can't say that he is wrong. Damn me.

"Whatever." I muttered. I wanted to clear up the awkward atmosphere that landed on us. So I looked to the drinks in the machine. Then I remembered what I intended to ask him. "Why did you run away?"

"From where?"

"You know, from the club." I said looking at him.

He scratched his head before speaking. "It felt a bit crowded in there." He averted his eyes but I didn't. Finally he continued. "Don't take it personally. It's natural for me to avoid crowds and people in general." He showed his trademark self-deprecating smile and it hurt me a little.

He took a final sip. "We should go back" he started to put money on the machine. "So what do you want?"

Right. I was ready for this moment. "I'll take some Max coffee too." I said shyly. When I looked at him he was raising an eyebrow. "What?" I asked.

"Are you sure?" He asked in a tired tone.

"Hah, am I not allowed to drink it?" I said with a frown. He returned to the machine shrugging his shoulders.

He paid for everything and carried it to the clubroom. I said I could help but he only gave me my can. I really like that part of him. After he gave it to me I opened it happily.

"I kind of like it." I said casually. And I actually did, I am not gonna pretend to like something I don't. I'm trying to follow the steps the best that I can.

He stopped for a moment making me stop too. "What did you say?"

"I mean is like, super sweet, right?"

He made a somehow ironic smile. "I guess so." Even so it was a nice smile. "Don't you think is too sweet?"

"I like sweet stuff." I said with a bright smile. He got all red and averted his eyes. This is too sweet!

* * *

N/A. so what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: They aren't friends, are they?

Ok. I think I did a good job with the last two tips, right? Right? However I can't celebrate yet, I still feel pretty far for my main goal. Stupid, sexy Hikio.

Ahem… let's see what those next two tips are.

 _ **4**_

 _ **Introduce Him to Your Friends**_

 _ **This will show him that you trust him enough to introduce him to the people closest to you – friends and even family. It will also show him that you view him as somebody who is more than just physically attractive – it will show him that you're looking for something more from him.**_

 _ **5**_

 _ **Attract Him Physically**_

 _ **And I don't mean sexually. If you want to know how to make him your boyfriend, then let me explain with an example. If he's into redheads, then how about coloring one or two streaks of your hair red? Not only will that instantly make you more memorable in his mind but subconsciously, he will be just a little bit more attracted to you. Because let's face it – if a man isn't physically attracted to you then his chances of being in a relationship with you are pretty slim.**_

Ok, I can do that. I mean I bet he doesn't know a lot of people. I just need to get him in a situation where I can introduce him to some of my friends, although he is acquainted to many of them. He is not that unpopular anymore.

The next one is a bit trickier, I know I am attractive. Yeap I am. But I'm not sure that he feels attracted to me. Humph. Maybe I should dye my hair. Maybe he likes brunettes, like that ice bitch of his club. Humph! I wonder if she even wears make up. Whatever.

* * *

I found myself in his club once again since they didn't get any request yesterday. The atmosphere was calm and the warm smell of the tea added a comfy feeling. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of Yui and I playing on our phones. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him reading. He seemed so focused that he made me curious. Sometimes I can see him trying to hold a smile.

I was going to break the ice when someone knocked the door energetically.

"Seeeempai." Ishiki yelled after coming in. I saw him jumping in his chair which was rather funny. Haha.

"Oi! You don't have to yell like that." Hikio scolded her.

"But it wouldn't be funny if I didn't." She retorted, the nerve of this brat. He just grunted.

"Yahallo, Iroha chan." Yui quickly greeted her.

"Good afternoon." Of course that was the ice queen, always so formal.

"Yahallo." She said weaving her hand. Then she saw me and like a scare cat she half hided her behind Hikio. "Yahallo, Miura sempai." It's not like am scary, jeez.

"Hi."

"Please, take a sit."

"Right, sorry." She took a sit next to Yukinoshita. "So I came to borrow sempai for a bit."

"Elaborate, please."

"Ok, we need to prepare for the summer break. Many clubs and classes are organizing trips therefore we are going to receive many petitions, so sensei suggested we arrange a special place for it and we are going to equip it. "

"It seems like a good idea. You may borrow it."

"Oi, don't you mind him?" Hikio complained.

"Right" Yukinoshita said not at all apologetic. He just grunted, again.

"Anyway, what do you want me for? You seem to have it under control."

"For the grunt work, of course." She added with bright smile.

"Pass."

"C'mon, sempai. Don't you want to help your cute Kohai?"

OMG! I can't believe she's using her cute appeal with him, she is so sly. When I see Hikio get all flustered I realize is working. Damn Hikio.

"Fine." Stupid Hikio, he's falling so easily. I turned away of that scene and faced Yui. She was making a face but she didn't say anything. Seriously, what kind of relationship does he have with her? Humph. Yukinoshita didn't seem too happy either. "But quit it with the slyness, alright? It's getting old."

"What? You are the sly one here sempai." she made a kind of cute pout. I'm actually surprised that Hikio called her out. Haha. I guess he's not that oblivious. "Nevermind that, let's goooo."

"Ok." He was putting his book away. I looked at Yukinoshita and Yui but they didn't seem disturb by it. Is this normal?

"Hey." I called her which earned me everyone attention. "Maybe I could help."

By the face Ishiki was making she did not expected that. "Mmm. But is just, like, grunt work. Sempai can manage."

"Are you sure? He doesn't seem too reliable." He frowned at me. Ishiki on the other hand seemed taken aback. "I mean I came here to like help, right?" Yui nodded and the Yukinoshita did the same. "Please." I said to Ishiki fully aware that she couldn't possibly refuse now.

"Ah, sure, thank you." She made an awkward smile.

* * *

We three made our way out, Yui gave us farewell and Yukinoshita just acknowledged our exit. We made our way rather awkwardly, Ishiki was leading the way, I walked alongside her and Hikio followed us behind like a stalker. We got to a classroom next to the EstuCo´s office. There it was up to Ishiki.

"So we need to condition this place with a couple of tables and some chairs, also we need some office-materials like papers and stuff."

"Ok, where do we get that?" I asked.

"There." She pointed a near classroom, "We can get the table and chairs from that room over there and we have a budget to buy the office material."

"Huh, where are the vice and the others?" Hikio asked. He was right this was just a regular StuCo job.

"I said I could manage. Right Sempai?" is that supposed to be an explanation? Although Hikio just rolled his eyes. Again, what is their relationship?

"So, is just us?"

Oh, I see it now. I got in the middle of their alone time. Sorry Ishiki. Haha. Ishiki was all flustered.

"What? Are you trying to make it seem like a romantic setting? Sorry but if you want to ask me out you have to make it properly. Sorry." What?

"Yeah, yeah. Shall we?" Hikio didn't pay any attention to her rejection.

"Right, please do." Hikio walked through the door so I call him.

"Where do you think you are going?" I said.

I think they forgot I was there because they were surprised. "To condition the place."

"We can do that. You should go for the chairs and tables."

"Do I have to?"

"Do you want us to do it?"

"I guess not" He gave up and he started walking away.

Ishiki and I clean the classroom and when we finish Hikio help us to put everything in its place. It was quick and simple. I guess if I wasn't there Ishiki would have made Hikio do all the work.

"That is it for today, thank you for your help." Ishiki sang and bowed to the both of us.

"Wait. What about the things you needed to buy?"

"Ah, don't worry about it. I kind of need to go now. So I'll do it some other time."

"We can do it. I know the perfect place." I said with confidence. Hikio looked at me surprised.

"But I need to go." She responded shyly, it looked like for some reason she didn't want us to go. How suspicious.

"Don't worry, we'll manage." I said and I extended my hands.

She reluctantly went inside and came out with small a bag. "Here is the budget and the list of things to buy"

"Also we are going to need the key, to put the stuff in the room, right? I mean you already have to go, don't you?"

"Right." Ishiski answered and hand it over to me.

"Alright then see you later." And with that I started walking. "Hurry up Hikio." I heard a sigh and his footsteps.

* * *

We made our way out of school. We walked down the street next to each other although Hikio was walking a couple of steps behind. I was thinking in a way to break the ice when he surprisingly did it himself.

"You didn't need to treat Ishiki like that, you know."

"Ha, what do you mean?" I retorted taken aback. He finally turned his gaze to me.

"You know what I mean; you were pushing her around to do whatever you like." His eyes were sharp and his voice cold. He was making me shake.

"I-I was just trying to help her the best way I could. Isn't that what you do?" He seemed a bit surprised. His expression softened a bit.

"You may have a point there, still don't," he said adverting his eyes, "although I'm a bit surprise that you know what I do."

"I have seen it. Summer camp, remember?" doesn't he remember I was there?

"I remember" that cheered me up a little. "I just thought you didn't."

"You made us do despicable things." Ok that was a bit uncalled for since it was so long ago.

"Guess so." he answered curtly.

"Anyway I was only suggesting, she didn't need to go along with what I said."

"Yeah, right" he answered with a smug face. What's up with that?

"What? You don't think so?"

"Hmm, do you realize you are scary?"

"I'm not"

"Yeah, you are," He said still with his smug face and I kind of snapped.

"I'm not scary!" I yelled and he closed his eyes making a face of mock terror.

"You are right. Sorry. Please don't hurt me."

"Im not scary." I mumbled to myself but I think that I have just proved him right. Stupid Hikio. I turn back to him. "Sorry for yelling," I said swallowing my pride "Idiot."

He was surprised at my sudden apology. "Don't worry about it." He said rubbing it off. "You called me idiot though." He added more to himself.

"You deserved, you were teasing."

"I… was." He said and he was making his inner monologue face. I normally don't have any idea of what he is thinking but this time was different so I spoke.

"Hikio, we are friends."

"Huh, is that so?"

"What? You don't want to?"

"I just didn't know that's how it works."

"You're impossible."

We were still walking and he was still in deep thought so I asked what he was thinking.

"I was just wondering if this is what you did to Yuigahama?"

"What?"

"Force your friendship on her?

"Of course not, she is nice and wants to get along with everyone"

"Yeah, that's her." He said like making fun of her yet there was something warm in his voice. I don't really understand them but they are close, probably closer than me and her.

I was about to say something more when we arrived to our destination.

"Here we are." I said.

"What is this?"

"A stationary shop, duh. C'mon get in."

We both entered the store. It was a nice and small store. It was well equipped but it wasn't anything fancy.

"This is the place you knew? Doesn't feel like anything special."

Before I could say anything a pretty middle-aged lady came out from the back of the store.

"Oh, hello, Yumiko san." She said with a warm smile.

"Hi, Sanae san." I said smiling back.

"Who is your friend?" she asked looking at a conflicted Hikio.

"This is…"

He saw his cue and spoke. "I'm Hikigaya Hachiman, nice to meet you." He said and he made a little bow. I was actually surprised to see him act so polite. He was a bit stiff but that is kind of cute.

"I'm Furukawa Sanae, nice to meet you too" The cuteness of Sanae san was over 9000.

"Right, so we were hoping you could help us with this." I said and I gave her the list of materials.

"Sure, anything for Yumiko san." She said with a smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

We three gathered everything from the list and took it to the register where she tried to give me a discount which I refuse since it was a school purchase. After we paid she asked me to come back soon and she said to Hikio that any friend is welcome as well. He just nodded and said goodbye but I could see he was a bit flustered, Sanae saw it also. Of course he was in charge of carrying the stuff.

Finally we were going back. I was happily walking when he broke the silence again.

"Hey, hmm, what is your relationship with her?" It looked like it took him some effort to ask so I just answered.

"I use to part time in her store."

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"What?" I asked with a frown. What do you mean Hikio?

"Nothing, I just, I can't picture you in a part time job." After been all nice and polite, he returns to his rude self.

"What is that supposed to mean? For your information I worked my butt out in there and made friends with the couple who owns the store." Ok maybe I exaggerated a bit but it was mostly true.

"Sorry, I guess." He offered nonchalantly. "She seems nice."

"She is. You should learn from her" I made a teasing smile.

"I know." He said finishing our conversation.

We were only walking when he started to accelerate his pace. I couldn't quite keep up. He has surprisingly long legs.

"Oi! What's with you? Why are you walking so fast?"

"Hm, I just thought this would be easier."

"What?"

"If we have some distance between us."

"Why is that?"

"Well you know if someone sees us it could cause a misunderstanding. Besides I don't like the stares I'm getting."

"Stares?"

"Yeah, people probably think I blackmail you to walk with me or something. In what other way could I get someone as attractive to walk with me?"

"Huh."

Ishiki is right, he is sly. I couldn't say anything more since I was too busy hiding my blushed face. He probably saw that as a positive sing and he started to accelerate his pace again. Instead of saying something like I should have done I tried to catch up. Unfortunately I didn't pay enough attention to my surrounding and I end up falling. If this was a regular rom-com I'd have fallen in his arms and we'd have a romantic moment. Instead I balanced my body and fell with my butt in a very un-lady like fashion. It really hurt.

I was wailing in pain until Hikio called me.

"M-Miura san, are you ok?" I looked up to see him. He was offering his hand but He had his head turn and he was blushing. I didn't understand why until I saw my cute little skirt almost completely folded. I put it in its place in a rush and took his hand to stand up.

"Thank you" I offered and now I was the one with a quick pace.

"Don't mention it." He offered equally embarrassed.

"Oi, you didn't take a peek did you?" I asked in an accusatory tone.

"Of course not." He answered embarrassed.

"Really?" I asked a bit relieve.

"No I didn't." he said relaxed. "Not this time." He mumbled to himself.

What?

"What did you say?!"

"I didn't say anything." He lied realizing his mistake.

"Yes you did." And I walked to him. He was backing up with panic. Out of the bag of office supplies it came out a roll of full size paper so I took it and I started to hit him with it. "I heard you idiot, pervert, pig, scum." I was yelling and hitting him. The paper made a very nice sound after every hit to his empty skull. I actually didn't mind that much if it was him, but I was embarrassed enough to want to hit someone.

"Oi! Miura!" He said in a firm tone.

"What?!" I yelled back.

"People are staring." I looked to my surroundings and he was right. I turned around with what was left of my dignity and accelerate my pace.

"Idiot." I mumbled when I heard him catch me.

"Hmm, hey." He called in a timid voice.

"What?"

"Are we still friends?"

"Jeez, yes we are dummy." I said with annoyance yet I couldn't help but smile wryly.

In the end we had to return for another roll of paper. Sanae san was happy to see us again so soon. He explained the situation saying it was his fault and he paid for the new acquisition. I really don't hate that part of him.

* * *

N/A hello.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: About losses and gains

Ok the last two tips are checked off. I mean I can't really be sure if they worked but I think it was a nice try. Like, we are friends now. There's definitely some development here, right? So yeah, let's have a look at the next set of tips.

6

Don't Be a Kiss Ass

I mean, I get it. You want him but don't make it obvious, okay? Don't agree to everything he says, don't be a doormat, don't make yourself available for him 24x7. Such actions reek of desperation and no guy would ever consider getting serious with such a girl. Ever.

7

Make Him Chase You

If he's giving you the cold shoulder, give him a colder shoulder. If he's taking hours or even days to respond to texts, you do the same to him. The thing is if you give up easily in the beginning then you will always be the one making adjustments and compromises. And trust me you don't want to be that girl. If his attitude improves, great. If it doesn't, then he obviously isn't worth your time or self-respect. Doing so would only be the worst way to make him your boyfriend.

8

Say No to Nagging

Or constantly criticizing him, correcting him or asking him to be a better version of himself. That shit works once or twice but if you've made it a habit, guess who's going to be too pissed to create a positive emotional connection with you, huh? Nobody likes a woman who is constantly finding faults in them, whether they're a man or a woman.

Back in school I was wondering, how the hell am I supposed to make him chase me? Like really, can someone help me? I mean, if I just ignore him, I'm pretty sure he just wouldn't do anything to change that. He is just that… unapproachable. Also, I already helped the service club so I don't really have a reason to chat or anything. As for the other two, I didn't care much for them. They are more like "not to do" rules, I just need to be careful, right?

He is still the same. During breaks he pretends to sleep and at lunch he just disappears. Hmph. By the time our class ends he just gets up and leaves. I remember the first day of the new term. Yui came to class for "Hikki", that was the first and last time ha-ha. Now he just goes by himself.

At the end of class we were heading out but I paused when I saw a rare sight. Kawasaki approaching Hikio.

Isn't it weird that he knows so many cute girls?

I try to discreetly watch their conversation. They were talking like a couple of business people making a deal, you wouldn't think they were friends. That is until Hikio smiled, why is he smiling? He never does. Kawasaki had a much more friendly expression after that and if I didn't know her that well I would have said she blushed. They then nodded and walked out.

Wait, why are they walking together? Didn't Hikio have to go to his club?

My friends were waiting for me. Normally, we would walk out and chat until they had to go to their clubs. Then we would either hang out later or go straight home, but this time I just couldn't take my mind off the scene I saw. I told my friends to go ahead without me and then I kind of maybe followed Hikio and Kawasaki.

I'm just curious, ok?

Hikio was doing something on his cellphone and Kawasaki was just looking ahead. I was couple of steps behind hoping that no one sees me. They went to the main entrance and changed their shoes. Then they went together to the bike stand. They both had a bike and they both walked out together. Actually, they kind of looked like a couple. Mou.

At this point I was just watching them from the distance hearing as my heart slowly crumbled. But unexpectedly they parted ways after getting out of the school campus. I was already at the entrance when this happen and I just walked out and I saw Hikio riding his bike in the opposite direction from Kawasaki.

Before I even noticed I was already walking in the direction Hikio had gone. It's not like I'm following him or anything, I'm just going for a walk.

As I was walking, I constantly checked my surrounding looking for any familiar sight. Actually, I kind of knew these streets. There was a station a few blocks away and the building where we went to that Christmas event was nearby. I passed by it but couldn't see him anywhere until I saw an unmistakable ahoge in the distance.

I walked a little closer. He was in a public park sitting a wooden picnic table. Next to him was a little girl with silver hair that I had seen before. I was surprised at how they interacted with each other. She seemed to be drawing and having a good time; he on the other hand didn't seem too bad either. He smiled and he talked while drawing too. It was strange, I didn't know he could be this… affectionate. I mean he would pat her head or smile or even say something that obviously pleased her.

Maybe its just people his own age that he can't communicate with. He seemed fine with Sanae-san and now with this kid he is even more charming. Maybe its because of his inability to read the atmosphere. Then it wouldn't be strange if he comes off as rude or creepy, especially with those eyes. Hmm.

I took a deep breath and approached him.

"Hikio?" I asked, when I got close enough while pretending I had just seen him. Top-notch acting. Totally.

"Huh?" he asked in response perking his head up with taking his ahoge along.

"Hey, what's up?" I went to his table.

"Huh, nothing," he responded nonchalantly. Then he looked down and quickly covered his notebook with his hands.

"Hey, what is that?" I asked but he kept hiding it.

"That is his draw", said the little girl next to him. "Look, look" she said to me after taking the drawing from Hikio. I sat down opposite them so she had to stand up and walk to show me.

"Oi" he protested but it was already too late. In front of me was a very childlike drawing of a house, the sun and a tree.

"This is cute," I said to her with a hint of a teasing smile for Hikio.

"It is hard to draw with crayons," he mumbled as an excuse. I smirked and he averted his eyes.

"Hello, you," I said to the little girl and Hikio then quickly instructed her.

"Introduce yourself, Kei-chan."

"Hello, my name is Kei-chan, Ha-chan is taking care of me. Nice to meet you" She said in a formal tone and then she bowed. Aw, she was so cute. She looked at Hikio very proud and he put his thumb up.

Looks like 'Ha-chan' approves.

"Hello, my name is Miura Yumiko, I'm Hikio's friend. Nice to meet you too," I said while smiling at her. Though, she struggled with my name.

"Mi-mi-mi, Yumi-chan?" She said and looked at me for approval.

"Yes" I said, and I then patted her head. I couldn't resist.

She then went to get her drawing and showed it to me. She was happy to receive my attention, but I could see that Hikio was looking at me in a questioning manner.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just surprise to see you." Could he know?

"I was just passing by."

"So, you are still certain about that friendship thing, huh?"

"Are you complaining?" are you an idiot? I hope he understands that message.

"I was just wondering if maybe there was an error in the fabric of the universe which affected time and space and how that lead to the unlikely event of you hanging out with me."

What? He seemed a bit embarrassed after that mouthful. Could it be that he is nervous?

"I was just curious, I thought you couldn't go outside during day light."

"I try to avoid it as much as possible."

"But today…"

"I'm just doing a favor for Kawasaki. She had to run some errands and I wanted to see Kei-chan." Kei-chan perked up after hearing her name and we both smiled at her.

So, he is reliable. Of course I already knew that but it is nice to see this side of him.

"Of course you would, sis-con."

"Shut up," to that I stuck my tongue out and he just looked away but I could see a tiny smile on his face and I smiled back. I was about to say something more but Kei-chan called for my attention,

Kei-chan was visibly happy to see that we both paid attention to her. It was nice to see Hikio interact with her. I bet when he becomes a father he'll be a helpless daughter-con. I can almost see him playing with a cute little blonde girl, with an unmistakable ahoge who calls him daddy. Probably after watching such a sweet scene I would hug him and bury my face in his back looking for that perfect mix of warmth, comfort and maybe even a little…

Wait Yumiko, this no time for fantasies! I took a deep breath to recover my composure after blushing madly. Honestly what's wrong with me? Hopefully they didn't notice.

"Are you ok? You look a bit pale." Hikio asked me. Damn.

"I'm ok" I answered still embarrassed.

"Is Yumi-chan sick?" asked Keika. Then she tried to go around the table to where I was but she fell midway through the journey.

"Ha-chaaan!" she called out on the verge of tears.

Hikio quickly stood up but he didn't hide a smile. Idiot. He made Kei-chan sit where she was sitting before. "Where does it hurt?" he asked and Kei-chan showed him her little knee. "You have a tiny bruise, we better take care of it." He was looking around at his surroundings clearly looking for something.

"Hey, I have a Band-Aid here." I said taking it out of my bag.

"Huh, thank you" he answered extending his arm.

"Let me," I said. I approached Kei-chan and checked her little bruise. It wasn't anything serious, but it could get infected if not treated soon. "This could ache a bit, ok?" I said to her and I treated her the best that I could. Even so she was still sobbing. "Still hurts?" I asked and she nodded. So I gave her a little kiss where the wound was. "Still?"

"No," she said with a bright smile. "Thank you," she then hugged me. She couldn't get any cuter.

Finally, she returned to her seat and I did the same.

When I sat down, I noticed Hikio's gaze, he had a kind of conflicted face.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said, and he then averted his gaze.

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing, I just remembered something." He indeed seemed to be lost somewhere else. I would like to know where, but I bet I wouldn't get anything out of him.

"But thank you for treating Keika." He said and his eyes were genuinely thankful, with no weird vibes.

"No-no problem."

He returned to Kei-chan and he offered her a candy. She took it happily.

"Oi, Hikio."

"What?"

"Are you spoiling her?"

He made an offended face. "What? Of course not."

"So you haven't given her anything before?"

"No I haven't."

"But Ha-chan, you gave me treat when we came out." Kei-chan said to him. I smirked. He grinned.

"Thank you Kei-chan" we made a high five. Then I looked back to Hikio. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself? Liar."

"It's not necessarily a lie, it is more like ineptitude with insufficient cover."

"What?" I asked and smiled wryly.

"Nothing," he said but I could tell he was amused.

It's rare to see him like this, joking around. I couldn't help but comment on it.

"You are not so bad Hikio, maybe with some help you could do just fine."

"Pass." Instant rejection.

"C'mon, maybe with a haircut and nicer clothes." I said looking at him with a critical eye, its not like he is bad looking.

"Why is everybody so hell bent on changing me? Is it really so wrong to be the way I am?" he had an annoyed look on his face that highlighted his rotten eyes.

"Those are just small changes, you know? They don't change who you are." I said as an excuse, it looks like I stepped on a land mine there. His expression softened and he sighted.

"Sorry, I'm just… anyway you may have a point, as Yukinoshita says, there can't really be any improvement without change, right?"

I really don't like how easily he brought up Yukinoshita but what was more important was that he really seemed very troubled by the matter, even with his half assed respond so I tried to comfort him:

"No, Hikio, I'd never expect you to be anything else than who you are." The moment I said that I realized I had said too much. He looked at me with wide and amazed eyes. Normally he avoids eye contact but now he was staring into my eyes like as if looking through me. I was not ready for that. "I mean you are who you are, right?" I said hiding my face trying to pathetically cover my slip.

"Right." He said but he didn't seem very convinced.

After that, things were rather awkward but thanks to Kei-chan the tense atmosphere didn't last long. We didn't talk that much after that and eventually Kawasaki made her appearance.

"Hikigaya-kun?" she asked when she got close enough and then the three of us looked in her direction.

"Sa-chan!" Kei-chan was the first to react and she rushed to Kawasaki. "Look, look," she proudly showed her work.

"It's nice," said Kawasaki, "hey, what is this?" that was the cue for Hikio.

"She fell just a moment ago. It was my fault I was careless." He said and he bowed.

"Don't worry, I keep telling her she need to be more careful but thanks for treating her."

"Actually it was Miura who did that." That's when he pointed to me.

Kawasaki looked at me for a moment and then she bowed. "Thank you, sorry for the trouble." What?

"Don't be an idiot I didn't do anything." I said, a bit more harsh that I intended to.

"Ok" she didn't seem that happy with my response. "I didn't know you had plans. You didn't have to help me." She said to Hikio.

"What? No I didn't, we met by chance." He answered. She looked at me rather suspiciously and I smiled like, yeah, I know what you are thinking. Ha-ha.

"Kei-chan get your stuff." Keika quickly did as told and she said goodbye to the both of us with a smile. "Well then thank you both and see you in class."

"Bye." We said back.

We went for our things ready to take off.

"Well it is rather strange considering how many times we have met lately," he said casually, and I froze. Could it be that he realized my intentions? It might not be a bad thing but I wasn't ready for it. I cautiously looked at him to hear what he had to say. "But don't worry is not like I'm stalking you or anything."

Dummy. Ha, ha.

"You know it's weird that that's the first thing that came to your mind." I said with a smile of relieve.

"It's not like it would be the first time that I'd be accused of that."

"You didn't say that you were wrongly accused."

"Well…"

"Ew," I said playfully. "Does that mean that you are stalking me now?"

"I said I wasn't, didn't I?" he said and I smiled. That is until he spoke again. "Don't worry I don't have interest in you."

That was like bucket of ice-cold water to me. For a brief moment rage, sadness, sorrow and despair ran through my body and it made me tremble.

"You are gross Hikigaya," I said in the coldest way I knew and I walked away without bothering to look back.

Baka.

N/A: What do you think?

Did I take too long?

Special thanks to NPwall for all his help.

NPwall: This is a certified nice chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Shipwreck

That night I was not able to sleep. His words haunted me like a curse.

I can't help but believe that all this effort was just worthless. I just believed my own fantasies. I just deluded myself. It's just plain stupid to believe that by following some tips in a magazine you could get a person that never had any interest in you. The worst part of all of this is that those tips were not just fruitless, no, they were counterproductive. I mean, the moments that we shared, even the embarrassing ones, became precious to me but it would be a mistake to think that they meant anything to him. I was so getting used to seeing him regularly but apparently it was only a one-way street.

Now what? What am I supposed to do? It was back to square one. No. I was always on square one. The problem was the same one. What should do I do with these feelings? What could I do if they never left and only grew stronger? People say that a broken heart is simply a part of a rose-colored life which we all are searching for, but why does it have to hurt so badly?

The following morning was terrible. The first thing I did after waking up was to go to the bathroom. On some mornings, when I see myself in the mirror, I honestly think that I'm the most beautiful girl around. Other days when I see myself, I like to hide my head under a bag and stay at home all day so that nobody could see me. This was one of those days. My hair was a mess, my skin was gross and my eyes were three times their regular size. Ok maybe I'm exaggerating a bit but I swear that's how it felt.

It took me so much time to fix myself that I was unable to eat breakfast. I wasn't particularly hungry so it didn't matter that much, although I know my father would think otherwise.

At school I had more troubles to deal with. When I arrived, everyone could see I was not my usual self. I had to come up with something. If I don't give my friends a proper reason, they would start to think that I didn't trust them. But I can't tell them the truth. I just can't.

I met my friends at the school gates as usual and almost immediately they asked about the state I was in, after all I didn't hang out with them after school like usual. Finally, I gave them a kind of vague excuse. I said I was feeling under the weather last night and so I didn't get much sleep. It's partially true… right? They then asked me if I needed to go to the infirmary but I said there was no need. Thankfully I could rely on Hayato to keep the atmosphere light and nice.

When I arrived at the classroom I couldn't help but look in the direction Hikio was sitting. He was just being himself pretending to doze off. A friendly reminder of how little he cares. Yes, it hurts.

I walked towards my usual seat and prepared to face a dreadful day.

After school, I wanted to go home while my friends went to their respective clubs. But before I could make my exit Yui called me. She asked if we could meet in the afternoon. I honestly just wanted to go home but it is kind of rare for her to want to meet since she has been very busy with her club as of late. I agreed and we decided to meet some time later at the park close to my house.

At the park

From a distance I saw her. Surprisingly she was not alone; a tall and lean figure was walking along with her.

"Yumiko!" Yui called with her usual cheerful tone. Hikio just looked in my direction. They both were still in their school uniforms, I bet they just got out from their club.

"Yui?" I was not sure what this was about.

"Here," she handed me a little pink bag.

"What's this?"

"We saw that you were a bit down today, so we bought you some sweets hehe. You do like chocolate, right?" She said with a smile.

"Hmm, yeah."

"Good," Yui said with her usual bright and wide smile.

"You didn't have to I was just feeling a bit tired." I said with an awkward smile.

"It's no trouble, right Hikki?"

"Right."

And the monosyllabic man strikes again.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him without being able to hide a trace of my irritation.

"My house is that way," he said and pointed to his left. So, he lives nearby. Hmm.

"I'll be off then," suddenly said a smiling Yui.

"What?"

"It is getting late and I haven't even done my homework yet." She made guilty smile.

"Really? Ok, bye I guess."

"Bye, bye, Yumiko. Hikki."

"Alright."

"Careful on the way."

Stupid and concerned Hikio. Humph.

I was going to walk back home when Hikio called me.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Can I talk to you?" Hikio asked while rubbing his head.

"You can talk."

He sighed and focused his gaze on me. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about yesterday. I hope that what I said didn't offend you," he said with quite formal manners.

What? Could it be that he realized what those hurtful words meant to me? I don't think so; his head is far too thick for that, although his apology did make me feel a bit better.

"It's fine." I said curtly.

"Well then."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Why dis you apologize? I mean I am grateful, but I know you usually don't."

Again, he rubbed his head and let out a deep sigh. "Yui made me. She talked about how you were in class at the service club, so I had to tell them what happened yesterday."

"I see. You didn't have to if you didn't want to."

"It's not like I didn't want to."

"Then what is it?"

He sighed again. "I think you should reconsider this friendship. You are at the top of the school but that might change if you hung out with someone from the bottom, someone like Me." he said, his voice was flat and his eyes piercing.

I guess this is him trying to push me away, probably, if it wasn't for Yui we wouldn't even be having this conversation.

"I don't care about that." I said.

"You say that but what would you do if your classmates start ignoring you, start talking behind your back and start cracking jokes about you?"

That's horrible, is that what he's had to go through? "I don't want that," I admitted.

"Then you should be careful. If you don't, you might get to see the bad side of our class."

"I guess I should apologize too." I retorted, "Yesterday, I overreacted and I'm sorry," I said with a slight bow.

Hikio just like the other day seemed quite surprised with my sudden apology.

"You don't have to," he quickly rubbed it off.

"That is what friends do," I said, he was going to say something but I cut him off. "Or do you not want to be friends?" I hid my face when I asked him that. If he said no, I could stop this nonsense. At least the very least I could count on Hikio to be honest with his answer and say no without sugar-coating it.

"I don't need friendship… but I know I'll be lucky to have it with you."

"Is that so?" I blushed.

"Hmm, why would you want to be friends anyway?" he asked.

I looked up to the sky before answering.

"You are wrong, you know? You are not at the bottom anymore. There are plenty of people who would gladly hang out with you. Maybe if you dropped that pessimistic and self-deprecating attitude of yours you could see it."

He didn't have a retort for that so he looked back at me with question marks on his face, but I didn't say anything. Eventually, I looked down to the bag of chocolates that was still left unopened. I opened it.

"You want some?"

"Huh? No, it was for you, to cheer you up."

"Just take it. I was just tired." I said handing the bag to him and I smiled. He blushed and averted his eyes returning to his usual awkward self.

I took some for myself as well. The chocolates were sweet and tasty.

"How are they?" he asked.

"Good, do you like them?" I asked back.

"Yeah, obviously."

"How is that obvious?"

"I picked them," he said while taking a bite. Did he know that I like chocolate? We shared a tiny moment eating my sweets.

"Hey, you're supposed to be good at Japanese, right?"

"Maybe, why?"

"Then I know how you can thank me for the chocolate, you are have to be my partner for the summer project."

"You want to be partners?"

"Yeah, you are going to help me get better grades." I said and he sighed.

"You don't happen to have four dumb identical sisters, do you?"

"What?" I asked confused. What did that have to do with anything? So weird.

"Nothing."

"Did you already have someone in mind?" I said and I couldn't help but frown when the thought of a certain Kawa-something ran through my head.

"Actually, since there is an odd number of students, I was hoping sensei would let me do it by myself."

"Isn't that kind of sad?"

"No, I wanted to do it that way."

"I guess it can be helped. I'll be you partner, be grateful." I smiled and he grunted.

Next day I went to school in a considerably better mood. I woke up early, even after not sleeping that much. I took my time to prepare and I had enough time to eat a substantial breakfast. I know it is not very lady like to eat that much but, well, whatever.

When I met my clique, I had the opposite problem of yesterday, I had to hide my good mood. I mean it would be weird if it changes completely from one day to the other. So, when they asked, I told them how Yui cheered me up. Of course, she said she didn't do much but I hugged her gleefully, she is very huggable after all. Hina joined me a while after that.

The day passed as normal in class I could see Hikio being his normal asocial self. I on the other hand was quite mellow. Finally, the Japanese class came along. After the teacher came in, he asked us to form teams of two for the summer project.

I expected Hikio to make a move, I was thinking that he would approach me but he didn't and I reluctantly had walk to his side. I could sense a change in the classroom atmosphere, but I didn't pay any attention to it. However, I did frown at Hikio for his failure to move.

He made a frightened face, "Oi! What's with the death glare? You are scaring me," he said in loud but low tone.

"Yesterday I told you that we were going to be partners, why did you wait for me to come to you?" I said annoyed.

"Hmm, well, I think it would be too bold of me to approach the queen bee."

Before I could retort the teacher called for our attention and proceeded to explain the summer project. Apparently, we were going to make a paper of an old great book. Yep, pretty standard Japanese homework. Most classmates lost interest after that. Even so he carried on about how he wanted a well-structured dialogue told from two different perspectives focussed on meaning of the book in no less than six pages, plus introduction and conclusion.

Hey! Isn't that a bit much?

I turned my head to Hikio but he seemed just bored. After that he asked for male volunteers, and made them carry a bunch of books to the classroom. Then he distributed them to every team. I took the one for us, which was "SHIPWRECKS" by Akira Yoshimura.

Finally, Sensei gave the final details and gave us the last minutes of class to discuss with our partners. I turned to Hikio. I didn't know how to break the ice again, so I turned to the book in my hand.

"Looks boring," I said sighing.

"Huh, is that so?" said Hikio, almost to himself. I gave him the book and after a quick examination he answered. "I guess you could say that."

"What would you say?" I asked curious to know his impression.

"Honestly I would say sad, or more precisely, sorrowful."

"Did you read it?"

"Well, yeah, actually." He answered a bit embarrassed.

"What is it about then?" I asked curiously. Without noticing I was leaning towards Hikio.

"Well," he cleared his throat. "it's about this medieval coastal village that is so poor the people have to sell themselves as slaves to survive or wait for a shipwreck to steal the cargo, hence the title." He actually seemed a bit enthusiastic while talking. I had never seen him like this so I couldn't help but smile.

"What? That's horrible."

"Yes, it is," he quickly agreed. I broke a smile.

"So, you are like, a real bookworm, right?"

He gave it some thought before answering, "maybe, I just like to read and my father had it, so." He shrugged his shoulder signalling that I should make my own conclusions.

"Uh-huh, then what are we going to do about this?" I asked while raising the book.

"Hmm, maybe we could gather some commentary about the book and put it into the assignment."

"That's cheating." I said accusatively.

"It's more like, outsourcing."

"You're always cutting corners, aren't you? Gross," I sighed. He averted his face. "We are going to do this right. Ok?"

"Fine, fine but can we make it quick? I don't want to work during the summer break."

"Hah, do you have plans?" I asked hoping my teasing tone didn't reveal how troubled I was.

"Well yeah, staying at home as much as I can." Honestly this guy.

"Fine, I do have plans anyway," I said, not that I had anything concrete, but I was hoping to make him as troubled as I was.

"Grrrrreat," he sang a bit sarcastic.

"Ok, so I'll take this copy since you already have one and we'll met when we finish." I said commanding.

"Aye-aye, captain," he answered.

After that the teacher told us to go back to our regular seats, I was about to when Hikio called for my attention.

"Oi."

"What?" I asked.

"Wouldn't it be good if we had a way to contact each other?" what? Is he asking for my number? What a convoluted way to do so.

"We are in the same class, you know?"

"Yeah, well, it's not like we talk a lot, so…" He was scratching his head as he said so. Is he searching for excuses to get my info? No, that can't be it, right? Right? Even so I was enjoying the scene. "Maybe we should exchange info."

Finally, he said it out embarrassedly. I made the moment last a bit longer as if thinking about it. I nodded and took out my cell phone. He gave me his and I gave him mine. After adding myself I was able to give a quick glance to his contacts list and I saw a certain ice-queen. Humph.

When I got my cell phone back, I notice he seemed embarrassed again. Apparently, our exchange had gathered some attention from our classmates. Don't they have anything better to do?

"Don't do anything weird with that, ok?" I said just to fit the bill.

"Of course not, what do you take me for?" he answered frowning.

"A creep," I said with a big bright smile I couldn't hold anymore. I didn't expect to be this lucky.

Instead of replaying he just mumbled "I am not," all embarrassed.

I turned around while dancing inside my head. Happy with the new addition to my phone contacts.

N/A well tell me what you think.

Special thanks to NPwall.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Success

Like the diligent student I am, I was reading the book for our Japanese project. A couple of days had passed since the assignment was made and I was midway through the book. It was actually quite short and easy to read. I am not that into books so I can't talk about style or whatever, but the plot was easy enough to follow and the story was immersing, tragic and actually heartbreaking.

I was reading through a particularly dark passage when I remembered I now had Hikio in my contact list. Suddenly it was very tempting to use that number. I mean this is our project and I kind of wanted to share my mood with someone. I grabbed my phone, but I had no ideas on what to say. Finally, I decided to just write something.

Yumiko:

Ne Hikio

This sucks

Hikio:

You mean the book, right?

Yumiko:

Yeah

Honestly I don't know how could get any worse :'c

Hikio:

Don't worry.

It gets worse.

What? Why can't he comfort a girl like a normal person? Yet I had to smile despite myself.

Yumiko:

Youre horrible

After that he asked me where I was, and we chatted for a little bit about the book. He's still as curt as ever but, somehow, I feel that he really likes to talk about these kinds of things.

* * *

In school we really don't talk. However, after chatting via text a couple of times I felt like we had become somewhat closer. Now I've realized that I had given up too easily. There is still a point in fighting on. If I don't do everything I can, why am I even trying. That's why I had keep going with those tips.

9

Have Deep Conversations with Him

I mean sure, it's all fun and games talking about the latest memes on the internet and laughing your asses off over it, but if you want him to notice you, then you have to get out of your comfort zone. Initiate deep, meaningful conversations with him. Ask him about his hobbies, his dreams, his passions and his plan for the future. Show him that you're interested in him on a deeper level. That is sure to catch his interest.

10

Hang Out More during Day Time

Well the thing is that when you meet someone at night, it kind of sets a different vibe than when you're meeting someone at 12 for brunch, you know. You need to keep things light and casual, but interesting enough for him to want you. Meet out more for coffee dates, brunches or simply have lunch in the park. I'll bet you everything that you two will see each other in a very different light (and I do mean that literally). This is one of those tips on how to make him your boyfriend that you don't generally get to see on the internet, so make full use of it!

11

Love Yourself

I know this sounds cliché, but a lot of girls stop valuing themselves once they find a guy to fawn over. Girl, no. Be smart, confident and independent and your attitude will eventually attract the right guy towards you. Remember: if you do not love yourself then how can you expect someone else to love you?

12

Give Him a Nickname

Not something lovey-dovey like baby or honey, but something that's friendly and maybe even like a little tease, like Freckles or Nintendo Boy. Something that only you call him. Bonus points if it's a name that's based on that one thing you know about him that nobody else does. The more you use that name, the more you will endear yourself to him

* * *

Yes, I can do this.

After finally finishing the book we agreed to meet after club hours at a public library. It was actually good for me, because I get to go home and prepare. Ha.

I didn't want to get there too early but I just couldn't stay calm, so I arrived thirty minutes early. I actually know the time clubs finish so I couldn't hold any hope that he would get there earlier so I could only wait.

In the distance I saw his lean figure. Still in his uniform he walked carrying his heavy feet like it was a burden. Could he act any less exited for this? When he finally reached what was a talking distance, I was the first to speak.

"Finally, you know how rude it is to keep someone waiting?" I said quite annoyed.

"But I got here on time," he said frowning. We looked at each other for some time but he did nothing. I tried to convey my message through my eyes but it didn't work he did not say anything about my careful chosen attire.

"Whatever let's begin." I turned to the library making my little skirt twirl, but I got no reaction other than:

"Yes ma'am." He made military salute. Hump.

We did actually work on the project for the next couple of hours. We both agreed to write a paper, each one of roughly three pages, combining them into one piece together and, adding a conclusion and an introduction. We exchanged our papers and read them. I was worried if mine was too bad. I have never been to good with Japanese and compared to Hayato I was… better not to think about that.

After some time I heard a tiny laugh come from Hikio.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he said but I kept staring looking for an answer. "I mean, it sounds like you like it. I didn't expect that." He said signalling to the book and smiling in an apologetic manner. He didn't look so bad I blushed a bit.

"Well, it's not like I'll go out of my way to read something like this, but It was like… touching," I said a bit embarrassed.

"I can see that," he said and picking up my papers.

Well it was, and that was the angle I took to write my paper while Hikio took a more logical and pessimistic approach, like, he tried to use the content of the book to extract rules that applied in the real world, most of them pretty cruel. You can really see his rotten nature in his writing.

When we finished reading, we started work on combining both. Surprisingly they matched quite well, although we had some trouble points where we took different opinions but they were easy enough to solve. Time passed quickly and before we knew it the sky grew dark. We agreed to keep working until we finished but we couldn't we so we decided to stop leaving the intro and conclusion for another time.

With a big sigh we left the library. We were both tired and a bit fed up. We were trying to finish early to have summer free but as anyone could expect it was not as easy as it might seem. So when we left the library I said to him.

"Hikio, I need a drink."

He didn't seem too happy with that but he was too tired to fight back so he just sighed again and said, "me too, there's a machine over there." We walked to where he pointed, it was already dark but thanks to it being summer the weather was fresh and nice. "What do you want?" he asked when we arrived at the machine.

"I'll take black tea," I said taking a seat on the bench next to the machine.

He got two cans and after giving me mine, he sat down next to me and opened his Max coffee.

"You shouldn't drink too much of that, you know?"

"But it's perfect for this moment, isn't it? Just the right amount of energy that I need."

"Yeah but you'll probably black out once the sugar rush passes."

"So that is a thing, huh," he sighed again without any more arguments despite that he had no intention to stop drinking his Max. We both took a sip, the tea felt nice through my throat, I forgot how many times I had passed without any drinks.

With that a nice atmosphere set between us and I knew it was my moment to seize.

"Hey, Hikio, can I ask you a question?"

"Hmm, sure," he casually shrugged his shoulders.

"What is your relationship with Yukinoshita?" I know, I know I should have asked something more important, yet that was the question that had been boiling in me for so long. I hate to say it but they had chemistry, its like they can talk a language on their own.

"Why would you ask that?" he was averting his eyes again. Maybe even blushing.

"I'm just curios, ok?"

"We are club mates, I guess." What a half assed answer. I broke a smile. "What?" he asked looking at me.

"I mean you say that, but it is obvious that it is more than that."

"Is that so?" he said taking a sip.

"Tell me, why is it that you guys struggle so much to say that you are friends, yet you seem so much closer than regular friends?" damn, I might have let my jealousy run wild there.

"I don't know if we are that close," he retorted. He had a curious yet embarrassed face.

They are, I am not imagining things but apparently I wasn't going to get anything more from him.

"Nevermind," I said while sighing.

The question I kept to myself was: what do you feel about her? I wanted to ask but it would have been too obvious.

He looked at me with the same curious expression but I didn't add anything else, eventually he finished his drink and stood up. "We should get going."

"You can go," I retorted feeling a little curt.

"That skirt is a little too short to let you go home alone, you know?"

"Were you checking me out?" I asked with an accusative voice while covering my body? Suddenly my good mood had come back.

"C'mon, it's impossible not to notice,"

"So, you say pervert," I broke a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a pervert, can we go now?"

"Fine," I said standing up with my hands behind my back.

We walked in silence for a while and it felt like a date. We just had drinks it was night-time and we were walking home together. Just that thought made my heart skip a bit. I wonder if I ever felt like this with Hayato, probably not. When I was younger I always thought about it, falling in love, I had some really embarrassing fantasies with prince charming and what not, and for sometime I thought Hayato filled that role and maybe he did but now I don't think I ever fell in love with prince charming. Maybe I just wanted to feel it so much that I just pretend it, maybe falling in love is something much more cruel and painful. Something like this, this constant flow of conflicting emotions.

"You know, inner monologing is kind of my thing." Hikio said breaking my train of thought.

"What?" I kind of yelled since I was in my own head.

"Nothing, I was… just…" he seemed rather anxious, "you seemed upset."

"No, I was just thinking."

"Does it have anything to do with your sudden interest in Yukinoshita?"

"Not really, I don't have any interest in Yukinoshita."

"You did."

"No, I didn't," this was turning into a 'you shut up, no you shut up' kind of conversation which was kind of fun but kind of not.

"Do you hate her?" but that wasn't fun at all.

"Of course not, and you shouldn't ask that to a girl about other girls."

"Sorry," he offered, "I was just curious."

It was rare for him to state how he felt so openly so I tried to elaborate.

"I mean, maybe at the beginning I didn't like her. Like she just came out of nowhere and suddenly she was like Yui's best friend, what was that about? And all that backstory with Hayato of which I didn't know anything about, I was enjoying my high school life when out of nowhere miss perfect came to take everything."

Wow, I never had expressed those feelings out loud but now that I did I realized they had been there so much time.

"You women are scary," Hikio said after listening to what I said. Suddenly I was really embarrassed.

"But, that was before, ok? Now everything is fine," I said waving my hands.

"Is it?" he asked sceptical. I would doubt it too after hearing my sudden outburst.

"Yes, everything is fine now." I said trying to sound confident.

"Uh huh," he answered. Of course, he would not push the issue any further, for someone who is normally hearing other peoples issues he is not nosy. That is why I spoke again.

"I guess I just felt a bit threatened. To think that everything could get so messed up so easily was scary. I mean we are together now, but I can see how everyone is slowly going their separate ways except for Me." without realizing it I was starting to feel my eyes water. I quickly looked the other way to hide my face.

After a deep sigh Hikio spoke, "I honestly don't know what to tell you, I mean I know that I am supposed to say something reassuring but I'm way more lost than you. I'm a loner after all, I'm no good." He said with his trademark self-deprecating smile, I guess he was trying to cheer me up but that was making me more depressed.

After seeing my depressed face, he spoke again. "I guess that's why I struggle so much to call her my friend, unlike you I can't really tell." I believe that last part. However, I couldn't talk yet. "But I did hate her when we first met. I had her in my own death note."

I couldn't help but laugh out loud at what he said, "what? That's so weird!" I kept laughing. He did not respond until I calmed myself with some deep breaths.

"It wasn't that funny," Hikio mumbled.

"Right, sorry," I said with a smile and he didn't say anything else.

Finally, we made it to my building, although it was a quick walk it felt like we came from a long way.

We were about to bid farewell to each other when I remember the last tip of the list. "Hey, I never asked you, is it ok for me to call you Hikio?"

"I don't mind, although I don't know how that matter at this point." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, I've been call way worse, trust me." I made an annoyed face at that comment and he just looked away.

"Hmm, do you have one for me?" I asked after some thought.

"Not really," he said.

"Don't be a party pooper."

"I just don't have… ok, maybe I have one."

"Tell me."

"You sure? You probably won't like it." I just nodded impatiently.

"Ok, it's: fire queen," he closed his eyes like he was fearing my reaction but I just smiled.

"It is not as bad as I thought it would be," I said. "It sounds like something out of a Shounen manga."

"Well your attack level is very high." I frowned and he made a face of mock terror and it felt like déjà vu. I couldn't help but smile. "Should I call you that?"

"What? Of course not." I said, "This is my thing Hikio," I emphasised his nickname, making it clear that I was going to use it even if I didn't let him use mine.

"Well then, see you next time." he said giving me some space.

"See you," I said a bit embarrassed by his sudden display of chivalry, waiting for me to get in my building. I went inside and after I went in I could see his figure disappearing into the night.

* * *

And that was it. I had made it. I followed all the steps. By this time he should be head over heels for me. Probably the next time we meet he'll get on his knees to beg me to take him, then I can gracefully accept and I could even play hard to get, hehe.

Ok maybe that's not gonna happen but I was feeling fine. We even had another date next Friday. Well technically we were going to finish our project but it was a Friday afternoon in a coffee shop, it couldn't possibly be anything else, right? I guess things are finally going my way. Kaguya sama give me your strength.

Things were normal the days before Friday, nothing really happen but I knew we had this link between us. So, I could carry myself around normal yet be a bit more mellow that usual. People around me asked me why I was so happy so I had to came up we some excuses. Even Hayato mentioned that I was glowing, maybe he has seen through me but even so I can trust him.

Finallyyyyy, Friday came along. Again, we agreed to meet after club hours so again I went home to change. For this time, I had my outfit already picked, I went shopping specially for this occasion during the week.

This time I was committed to make him wait, but in the end I arrived on time. At least I didn't get there five minutes before time. Surprisingly he was already there when I arrived. He was dressed nicely with a long sleeve shirt and black pants. Honestly if he dresses more nicely like now, he would look so much better. But at least I got to make him wait. Hehe

"Hikio," I called.

"Yo," he answered.

"Did you wait for long?"

"I just got here," good answer. "Hmm, do you have plans after this?"

"No, why?"

"You look like you're far too well dressed for this." He said while looking at me. I'll take that as a complement.

"What? This? It's just normal," I said smiling like it was nothing. Yeah, sure, no way he'll buy that.

He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Shall we?" he asked pointing to a coffee shop. I nodded and we both got in.

The place was a modern looking coffee shop; it provided all the facilities to work with mobile charging stations and Wi-Fi yet it had a certain charm right for just hanging out and chilling. Normally you would see a couple of people working but since it was a Friday afternoon there were mostly just people hanging out. That thought just reminded me of how much this seemed like a date. I blushed.

We picked a place and he waited till I sat down. I mean if he had pulled out the chair for me it would have felt too unrealistic but still. I was still nervous, so I tried to break the ice.

"Whataboutyourclub?" I asked, or more accurately I stammered. I want to die.

"Come again," he said looking confuse.

"I thought you had club today," I said pointing to his clothes while still feeling a bit embarrassed.

Before he could answer the waitress came by. She handed us the menus and gave us a minute. We both thanked her.

"I did have but Komachi is relentless," Hikio said without looking up from his menu.

"She made you skip?" I asked.

"She threw me out," he said and I laughed.

He looked up and got a bit embarrassed. "She's cute so it's ok," I knew he was going to say that.

"Ew," I said. He just sighed.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked.

"I want ice-tea," I said. He called the waitress and ordered. It was nice to see him order for me, is he finally getting the atmosphere?

Then we got to work, it was easy since we already had done most of it. it took us more than an hour to finish and I must admit Hikio did most of it but it was ok since it was easier for him.

"God, I hate homework," he said after a deep sigh.

"Well it's not like I like it," I said.

"Figures."

"Hah, what's that supposed to mean?"

"I just thought that something like homework would be too low for the fire queen to bother with."

"You just don't have a filter for your words, do you?" I said with a frown.

"Believe it or not I do," he said with a smile. It was ironic but it wasn't that bad. "That's why I was surprised on how much you worked for this. Especially having the option to throw all the work to me." even if he ruined it I still cherished that little complement.

"Was that even an option?" I asked.

"Of course, people in the higher hierarchy can tell people in the lower hierarchy what to do, that's how the world works."

"That's just your rotten view of the world," I said sighing.

"Anyway, the point is that we worked really hard and I think we deserve a reward. Do you feel like getting something to eat?" suddenly the date like atmosphere hit me like a truck and I got paralysed.

Hikio seeing this spoke. "Sorry I got a bit carried away." He looked away.

"I would like something to eat." I said without picking up my eyes from the table.

"Really?" he asked, and I nodded then he called the waitress again.

This was a coffee shop, so the only options were desserts and club sandwiches. He chose a slice of pie and I got the chocolate cake, we both got max coffee. Suddenly we got immerse in the date like atmosphere again. The problem was the tension that had settled between us. Apart from a couple of comments we didn't say much unlike before when we were doing the project, of course having a concrete subject to talk about made things easier. The food came along, and we shared some comments about it but nothing more.

"Sorry," Hikio said breaking the ice, "I'm no good with small talk."

"Well, I'm not helping either."

"I guess is normal. We don't have a lot in common to begin with."

"Is that so?"

"I guess but I don't know you that well."

"What do you want to know?"

"I didn't say it with that intention," he said like excusing he was himself but I just shrugged my shoulder signalling that I didn't mind. He gave it some thought before asking. "Do you have any siblings?" hmm, pretty normal question.

"No, it's just my father and I."

"Huh, I didn't expect that."

I knew what was on his mind. "My parents divorced when I was a kid. Since my mother had a more irregular job I ended up with my father, he is a doctor."

"Isn't that hard?"

"Not really, we are good and because of it I guess he spoils me a bit," I said with a embarrassed smile.

"A bit you say."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, sorry." He put his hands up. This guy really doesn't miss a chance, does he?

"What about you?" I asked with a frown still in my face.

"Regular parents/corporative slaves, Komachi and I spend most of the time together so it's ok and no, I am not a siscon." Now he had a frown.

"I'd like to have a sister," I said with a sigh. I remembered Komachi. "But I don't know if I'll be good to her if I had one."

"You would be," Hikio said with a flat tone.

"How would you know?"

"Are you kidding? I saw you with Kei-chan, hell you'd be better than me and I am a "word class oni-chan.""

"Eh? Ew," I say pretending while blushing from his words. He just shrugged it off like always.

I was inclined to believe in his words, he is not one for empty praise. Suddenly I felt happy.

I looked at my plate and an idea crossed my mind. "Ne Hikio, would you like some cake?" I asked a bit too hopeful.

"What?" he asked visibly confused.

"I am stuffed." I was.

"You can take it home, you know."

"I have food at home."

"Are you sure?" he asked still looking sceptical. I nodded and I pushed the plate to him. He took his own fork to eat. It gave me a weird sense of satisfaction having fed him.

"How is it?"

"It's chocolate cake, it's hard for it not to be great."

"I know, right." I said feeling peachy and he nodded embarrassed. This max coffee is too sweet.

He walked me home again. It was earlier that the other day and thanks to the max I felt proactive, I didn't feel like going home. The problem was this guy with me. Even with the nice time we were having he probably doesn't see the need to delay our departure.

C'mon Hikio, this is your chance. We are alone in the dark with no one waiting for us. He could even try something perverted.

I blushed madly. Yet he seemed oblivious to my turmoil of emotions.

"I feel bad for letting you pay." I said after some time.

"Don't, it's only normal I was the one who came up with the idea."

"Maybe I could repay you sometime."

"Please don't," he answered with a flat tone. That didn't sink well with me. Was he just being polite or was he putting some distance between us? Isn't that the same thing? We are friends; he doesn't need to be so polite.

Suddenly my emotions hit me like an avalanche. I could not stop myself from speaking.

"Hikio," I said almost inaudibly trying to keep my emotions in check.

"Do you like me?" I was still standing in my place while he was a couple of steps in front. He turned to me and he was surprised after seeing my face.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you like me?" I said again.

He was rubbing his head confused, "what do you mean by like?" he asked.

"I mean exactly that."

Again, he was rubbing his head looking at everything but me. "I mean… I… guess…"

He was having trouble speaking but I didn't want his half assed words. Suddenly I felt angry, this guy has been on my mind for a long time, messing up my life, it is time for him to take some fucking responsibility.

"I love you. I want to be with you." I did not plan to say that out loud, but I couldn't stop myself.

He did not say a thing and we had a staring contest for a while. I made it clear that I was serious, like daring him to try me. Finally, he spoke, I saw his gaze narrow to me it looked intimidating.

"I'm sorry." He said without a hint of doubt.

"What the hell are you sorry for?" I asked with the last bit of my anger while I felt myself crumble inside.

"I can't accept those feelings." He said curtly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"First, I don't think you mean it, even if you believed it. Second, I don't see anything good coming from it."

"How could you know any of that?"

"I am almost certain." He added he still was cold and wary.

"How about one date?" I asked.

"What?" he asked. He lost his cold expression for a moment.

"We can have one date then you can say that." As I spoke, I could feel my throat closing in and me eyes getting moist. I hold on to my last hope.

"I don't think… like…" He didn't seem so sure anymore, probably because of my crying face, I didn't mean to do it like this but I didn't have any other way.

"Please," I asked as a final desperate attempt.

"Well, I guess we could…"

"Tomorrow, same place, same time." I yelled and I ran away.

A mix of guilt, embarrassment and excitement ran through me while going home. I was mostly ashamed of my actions; I never intended to rush things like this I was just so caught up in the moment that I lost my cool. But I had arrived at the point of no return so I could only hold to this one chance.

* * *

The next day I arrived early again. This time I didn't even try to make him wait. I stand there all ready and exited with a million scenarios running through my mind…

So, I waited and I waited and I waited. As time passed it was more obvious that he wouldn't come. I tried calling him but there was no answer. I guess that was my answer.

When a couple of hours passed it was clear he wouldn't show up. In a way I was relieved. Finally, I could put a stop to this stupid charade. No more worries, no more hope. I was simply rejected. Yet I couldn't stop the tears from falling as I walked back home.

* * *

N/A:

So what do you think? Please review.

Special thanks to NPwall


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Even so, Miura Yumiko feels she wants to know

That weekend was horrible. I spent most of my time hiding in my bedroom out of shame. I couldn't help to think that maybe it was a mistake, maybe he'll appear with an excuse, like something took up all of his time. If that happened, I would forgive him, even if it wasn't a great excuse, I would still forgive him. Sadly, I don't think that's going to happen. I spent all day glued to my phone, but he didn't even answer my messages. Just a simple plain rejection. I remembered the tip I just skipped over, "love yourself". Suddenly it was something hard to do.

I couldn't help but regret my actions. I bet I could have stretched our outing a bit more, maybe I could have used a different approach, but I screwed up. I couldn't keep my mind in check and now here I am.

Needless to say, I didn't want to go to school on Monday. Afterall, I hid this whole affair from my friends so I couldn't possibly talk about it now, but I still wanted to. I needed to. I wonder why I kept it to myself in the first place. Normally this would be the sort of thing I would talk about with my friends, but I guess this time I was too scared.

I also felt a bit left out seeing Hina act so friendly with Saki. As for Yui, well she has her club. It's really depressing feeling lonely when you are surrounded by so many people you care about.

In the end I ended up going to school, despite my hesitation. I prepared myself the best I could to give off normal vibe.

When I got to school, I went to the usual place me and my friends meet: a corner near the shoe lockers. There they asked me why I didn't pick up my phone during the weekend, I said I was sick; they probably think it was serious. Yui suggested that I visit the infirmary, just to be sure. I guess that was her subtle way of saying that I didn't looked so good. To ease their concern, I said I'd do it.

When I went to class, I had to use all my will power not to look at Hikio's seat. Eventually, I did and like always he was pretending he was asleep. I turned around hoping no one so saw my gaze.

For our lunch break we gathered as usual. Normally our little clique met in the cafeteria or anywhere we felt like, but for some reason we ended up in the classroom. Except for Yui who went to her club. We ate as usual while Tobe and the guys talked about their summer break, I really didn't want to talk about it but of course they were animated.

I was there trying my best to ignore their chat when Hayato asked if I could go and buy something with him. Not only me but the boys seemed surprised too. It was rare for any girl to have alone time with Hayato. I knew that all too well, but now he asked me so casually and smoothly that I just couldn't refuse. When I left with Hayato, Tobe tried to keep talking like nothing was happening

We walked in silence for a short while, heading towards the hall-machine.

"You know, you have been acting peculiar lately," he said in a soft tone, as if he was talking to a kid.

I guess I'm not that good of an actress.

"I know," I said and I nodded, of course he would notice.

We arrived at the machine and chose our drinks. We stopped for a while on the little landing in front of the machine.

"You can talk to us about anything, you know," Hayato told me. He was looking at my eyes trying to convey confidence.

Who would have known that all I needed to close the distance between Hayato and I was a bit of misery? "Thank you," I answered. Still it was comforting to hear so I smiled a little.

We walked back to our class with our drinks in hand. Coming out of the classroom was the origin of my heartache. He gave us a cold look before passing by like we weren't there, hey that should be me!

When he was a couple of steps behind us, some guy approached him and asked, "Hey, is it true that you went out with Miura-sempai?" I was shocked for a moment but Hikio didn't even bother to look at him. I knew he could be rude but wow. Even so I didn't feel sorry for the other guy, I hate nosy people. Hayato just gave me a troubled look, of course he wouldn't bother me with a stupid question like that. We met the rest of our clique outside the classroom. Lunch was about to end so they left to their own classroom.

Went I entered I heard a couple of girls gossiping.

"You know, I heard Miura-san was with Hikitani-kun the other day. Isn't that crazy?"

I knew them, they were part of Sagami's clique. They were apart as well for this semester, but they seemed to still be on good terms.

"I wonder, what did he do to make her go with him?"

The guys were looking awkward. This wouldn't have happened if Hayato were around, he is one of Hikio's biggest defenders, but without him these girls can unleash their tongue.

Then they finally saw me. "Miura-san!" said the first one who noticed me. "We were just talking about, well, like…"

"We were just worried; you know?" the other one said. "You should be careful with that guy, remember the Sagamin incident."

What a shameless two face act, I bet they were pretty happy to spread that kind of gossip, specially about me. "That was just a misunderstanding," I said trying shrugged it off.

The other girl denied it with her head. "Na-ah, I was there, he was totally mean to her. It was awful." I bet she tells that to anyone who was willing to listen although I can't say she's wrong.

Normally I could handle this kind of thing but today I wasn't really feeling myself so when the bell rang, I just went back to my place.

* * *

When the end of class finally came, I excused myself. The boys asked me if I wanted to hang out or do something fun, but I used my old excuse and went out. When I got out of class I saw something I shouldn't have.

Yui was with Hikio and from the look on their faces, it didn't seem like a very friendly chat.

"Hikki, please talk to me." Yui said to Hikio.

"I can't," that was his curt answer.

"Why not?"

"You are her friend. Aren't you supposed to know?" his tone was biting.

"Hikki," Yui murmured. Then she saw me. "Yumiko," she called.

"Sorry," I shyly offered not too sure what I was sorry about. I turned to the other direction even after she called me again. I must have looked really bad if she shows her worry for me like this.

"Yumiko," this time it wasn't Yui who called me. I was so surprise that I had to look back.

"Sorry. May I talk to you?" Hikio asked politely.

"I am in a rush," I said the only thing that came to mind I was too confused about him using my name so suddenly.

"Please."

"Fine."

"In private?"

I sighed. "Ok, I'll be in the front." I said turning around.

"Right," he answered. "I have to go," he said to Yui I guess.

When I was at the school gates I kind of chickened out, so I started walking home. I had just walked a couple of steps when someone called me.

"Yumiko," it was Hayato, he was raising his hand to get my attention.

"Hayato?" He should have been at his club by now.

"Hey," he offered and walked to me. "I was just checking up on you, you didn't meet up with us like usual."

"Right, there's no need. I just decided to go straight home."

"I see." Hayato said. I didn't know what to add after that, so he spoke again. "You know, you should be careful with Hikitani-kun."

What? I didn't expect that. He never speaks like this about anyone. I looked at him surprised.

He smiled embarrassed. "I didn't say he is a bad guy or anything, I just mean that he can be hard to deal with. Right?" well I can't really deny that.

I was about to say something, but we saw Hikio walking our way. Of course, my attempt to esscape were unsuccessful.

"Yo," he offered nonchalantly not sure to whom.

"Hikigaya-kun," Hayato answered. Doesn't he call him Hikitani? "Why are you here?" he didn't seem so friendly anymore. The gaze he directed to Hikio was hostile.

"I'm just here to talk." He sighed as if just talking to Hayato was exhausting.

"Shouldn't you just stay away?" what is happening? I have never seen Hayato like this. And why is he asking that?

"Look, I'm just here because I owe an explanation. But that is not any of your business." The gaze that Hikio gave Hayato was bad, he's normally not very nice but when he wants to, he can be detestable. I knew Hayato would never act like that, not even for a friend.

"Hikigaya," Hayato hissed.

"It's ok," I said to Hayato. "You have club, don't you?"

"What? are you sure?" Hayato asked dumbfounded.

"It's fine," I said, and I started walking. "Hikio." I called and I heard his footsteps behind me. Hayato didn't stop me.

When we put some distance from where we were, I scolded him. "He is my friend, you know?"

"I know, I know," he answered apologetic. "I just can't stand him."

"You are horrible."

"Don't worry, he hates me too. It's a pretty symbiotic relationship." I couldn't believe that Hayato hated anyone, yet he didn't seem to be lying.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, like I said, I think I owe you an explanation." He was not looking at me, he was serious, his gaze was focused in front and his voice was calm and monotonous. Quite different to the one he uses with Hayato.

"I don't want excuses." I said, I've been hurt enough.

"I don't have them; I have an explanation if you want it."

I took a deep breath before nodding with my head.

"Are you sure? You probably won't like it."

"Just talk already." I said exasperated.

He took a dramatic pause and spoke. "Like I said, I don't have excuses. I didn't forget, I didn't have anything else to do or anywhere else to be." I mean that is just great, isn't it?

"That makes me feel better." I answered upset.

"Do you hate me?"

"Why are you being so openly cruel!?" The truth was that I didn't actually hate him. I know I probably should, but I didn't. Or maybe I did. I don't know anymore.

"I'm not sure actually, I guess that's how I try to keep people away. I'm used to making them hate me."

"That is not good," I said worried.

"No, it's not. But I'm selfish, and I didn't see that I wasn't the only one getting hurt."

I didn't know what to say to that, so I just stared at him.

"I guess that is why I did it. I just convinced myself that it was the best option, just cut it from the root. But it was cruel and wrong, and I'm sorry." He made a deep bow.

That doesn't explain much actually. Still I didn't want his apologies. He can't apologies for not liking me, that's just how he feels.

"You are forgiven," I said. I kept on walking without looking at him. He followed after me while keeping his distance.

"Still I think I owe you a date, don't I?" luckily, he was behind me, so he didn't see the stupid reaction I made. He is asking me out! The nerve of this guy.

"That's not necessary," I answered stubbornly.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

We kept quiet for a while. I wonder why he kept walking with me. He was already forgiven, and he had already offered a date. I spoke again a block before getting home.

"Why are you still here?"

"I think there is a proper procedure for a situation like this." He said quite serious.

"like this?"

"Yes, for when a man causes distress to a lady."

"And what is the procedure?" Now I'm talking like him?

"A good old-fashioned slap."

"You want me to slap you?" I asked in shock as I turned towards him.

"I think its appropriate." He said without looking at me. I couldn't help but smile. I didn't expect this development. I can't say I didn't want it.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes." He looked confident. I took a moment to look at my feet.

"I'm not that weak, you know?"

"I'm aware," he answered with a poker face.

"I'll hurt you."

"I've been hurt before."

"I'll do it," I said finally.

"Alright," Hikio answered and walked towards me.

"Here?" I asked. He just nodded. I walked to him. He didn't seem to know where to look so he just closed his eyes. "Stop, I can't do it if you make that face."

"That's just my face," he opened his eyes.

"No, it was a scared face."

"Just do it, don't think about it."

"Fine." I walked to him; he didn't look away this time. I had to access my strength before being able to face him again.

I took a deep breath and I did it.

SLAP!

"F***." Hikio said and took his hand to his cheek.

"I'm sorry," I said covering my face.

"Why are you so damn strong?" he was bend over almost to his knees.

"I'm not that strong," I answered.

"Right, right," he answered. He slowly recovered his composure. He took some deeps breathings. "Don't worry, I'm ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah. You can't compare with Hiratsuka-sensei, sorry."

We started walking again just to do something.

I must admit, I was in a considerably better mood. I do like hanging out with him. But that made it worse.

"You know, the offer still stands," he said without looking at me.

"Are you serious?" I couldn't believe he was still insisting.

"Yeah, it'll be good, I promise."

"Aren't we confident," I said amused.

"I have practice." Wait, what? WHAT?!

"What?"

"I have never been on an actual date though." Ok that's better, I think.

Suddenly the offer was really tempting. I think he saw that because he looked at me expecting.

"Let me make it up to you", he added.

"Fine." I said, we were already at my house.

"Do you want to leave your things?" he asked me.

"You want to do it right now?"

"Sorry, I guess I just assumed, when is it ok for you?" he asked apologetic.

"Now is fine, I just need some time to change." I said shyly.

"I guess I'll do the same, my home is just around the corner anyway."

* * *

We parted ways there, after I entered my building he got on his bike and rode away. I entered my house and took in everything that had happen that day. Things were going way too fast; I felt a tear fall off my eye. I quickly wiped it and headed for the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror with a bit fear. I didn't look good. So I decided to take a shower.

When I came out, I checked my phone. Apparently, Hikio was already waiting for me outside. I didn't invite him in, I wasn't ready for that yet. Although I maybe never get another chance. He didn't complain though, even when I said I would take my time. It was quite nice having someone waiting on me.

I never expected this to happen so I didn't have anything prepared beforehand. I was forced to improvise. Of course, I had the very cute outfit I prepared for last Saturday, but I didn't want anything related to that day. I probably will never wear that again. Sorry dad. But I didn't feel like wrecking my brain looking for something to wear plus I didn't have time.

"Screw it," I said out loud.

So, in the end I chose a simple combination of jeans and a nice shirt, and a comfortable pair of shoes. I didn't do anything special with my hair, I just brushed it a bit and carried a couple of hair ties for any circumstance. I didn't apply my usual make up either I just used something light.

Even so I took more time than I intended to, I got to admit, that is a bit embarrassing.

I had a moment of weakness at my front door. I knew that this might just be a mistake, but I just encouraged myself and went out.

* * *

 **N/A sorry for taking so long to update, I didn't think this story would take so much time and effort. I'll try to make it quicker, It's the least I can do for all you support. Thanks really.**

 **Especial thanks to NPwall.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Either/or

When I got out of my house, I found him sitting on the sidewalk, playing on his phone.

"Did I take too long?" I asked shyly

"No, I was…" he picked up his gaze and saw me. "…reading. You look nice." He said a bit embarrassed. It's funny how that simply statement can get me all giddy.

"You don't have to lie." Even if it was a date, I didn't expect him to act any different from the way he usually did.

"I wouldn't," he said as matter of fact.

He on the other hand was wearing a long sleeve shirt and dark jeans, he looked nice.

"I wonder if I ever saw you in anything but a skirt."

"Eh, is there anything wrong with skirts?" I said with a scowl on my face. Now are we going to have a fight about fashion?

"Not really, I just think that this style really suits you." I wouldn't know how to respond to that so, I stayed quiet.

"Here," he said and gave me a cute looking bag.

"What's this?"

"Just some sweets, I hear they are good to better the mood."

I took it and cautiously opened the bag and took one. It was sweet. I smiled happily.

"Shall we?" he asked, I nodded, and we started walking.

"Where are we going?" I asked unable to hold my curiosity.

"I thought that we could catch a movie," he said. He looked at me trying to gauge my reaction.

"Is that ok?"

"Sure."

"I mean, I don't know much about this sort of thing, but it seems to be the standard."

"It's ok," I said smiling. He can get so caught up in the details.

* * *

We took a train and then walked a bit more to get to our destination. Chiba is not that large of place yet there are a lot of movies theatres to choose from. Of course, Hikio would choose the quietest one. We got there and we checked out their movie selection.

"Any preference?" he asked.

"Not really."

"Pick one," he said a bit commanding.

"Me? what if you don't like it."

"Doesn't matter."

"Hmph." I said and I pick a cheesy rom-com.

He just nodded and went to get the tickets while I stayed standing, rooted to my spot.

"It's just about to start," he said looking at his watch as he walked back.

"I could have paid for mine, you know."

"Sorry, you are not allowed."

"Eh! why not?"

"I didn't make the rules, I just follow them."

"I didn't think you could."

"Well at first it was hard."

"Huh?"

"We should hurry." Hmph

"So, you intend to do everything according to the rules, right?" I said as we walked.

"That is the plan," he answered plainly.

I had to take breath to say what I was about to.

"I think it is also usual to hold the hand of the other party in this situation," I said with a bright red face. He stood there for a moment, I guess he didn't expect that I would use his own argument against him.

"Are you sure?" he said still not facing me.

"Yes,"

I could sense him hesitate before grabbing my hand. But he did it. He took it and started walking dragging me along. We didn't look like a couple. It was more like a kid and an adult, yet I was so excited I couldn't even pick my eyes from the floor.

We entered the theatre and took our seats. Like I said, it was a quiet place with not many people, but that gave it a kind of intimate atmosphere. I could see some couples chatting in a low voice and maybe doing other things. Fufu!

"If it was so embarrassing for you, you shouldn't have asked." Hikio said.

"That's not it, dummy." This guy is clueless.

He just looked at me but didn't say anything. And so, the movie started. We didn't say anything more. At times like this I would like to have the appeal of Ishiki. I mean she has the cute, clumsy act so well down that just with a couples of winks she has any guy in the palm of her hand. Or the natural niceness of Yui, it is impossible not to be friendly with her, unless you are really rude like this guy. Even Yukinoshita with her royalty like aura she can dispone of any guy as she pleases. Instead what do I have, just a couple of years of pathetic attempts of trying to get close to Hayato. I would rather just watch the movie and forget about my shortcomings.

Half an hour had passed, when I heard a soft chuckled coming from him. I looked at him and saw that he was covering his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he whispered. "Just that last line was a bit much," he was trying not to smile.

That made me be more aware of him. I was immersed in the movie, but he seemed to be enjoying it in a very different way. I mean, the movie was not going to win best movie, but I liked it. The jokes made me laugh, the plot was romantic and knowing that the couple will end together by the end gave me hope for the future.

But there he was, laughing again.

"What?" I asked again.

"Sorry," he offered. I guess he sensed my irritation in my voice. "That was a bit cheesy."

"You are cheesy."

What am I? four?

That made him think for a bit to finally say, "I guess so."

"I told you, you wouldn't like it," I said.

"And I told you it doesn't matter."

"I just picked the one that was about to start."

"Is that so? I thought you would like this one, that's why I picked this place." I was caught off guard by his apologetic tone. I didn't expect that.

"I do like this one," I quickly said.

"Really?" he asked looking at me sceptically. I smiled at him and nodded. He blushed and turned back to the screen. I don't know why but I smile like an idiot whenever I see him blush. Jeez.

* * *

When we were leaving the movies the sky was starting to get dark.

"We should probably get something to eat," Hikio said. I nodded. "I know a place, if you like." I nodded again. He nodded back and started walking but I did not move. He gave me a questioning look. I just extended my hand. He quickly realized my intentions. I felt like a kid, but I couldn't resist. He reluctantly took my hand and led the way.

The restaurant was a couple of blocks away. It was a western style place with a very homelike vibe. I honestly would have taken anything but a ramen stand.

"It's nothing fancy but I like it," Hikio said. "We can look for something else," he added.

I shook my head. "This is fine."

We both entered. We choose a table and sat down. We patiently waited until a waitress came to give us the menus and offered us some drinks. She was very nice, too nice actually. I wonder if Hikio was a regular here or something. He was just his usual self, but the girl was taking the expression service with a smile to a whole other level. When she left, I just gave her a stare and she quickly turned her head.

After that I turn to the menu, "what should I choose?" I asked casually.

"Don't know," he just answered. I guess I forgot who I was talking to. I didn't say anything, until he picked up his gaze. "Don't pout," he said.

"I wasn't," I said embarrassed.

"Right," he shrugged it off. He gave it some thought and finally said. "You can order this," he pointed to some fancy dish. "I'll have pasta and we can exchange if you don't like it."

"That is not necessary." I mean I just wanted to chat.

"I don't really mind."

"Do you?" I asked.

I could get use to get spoiled like this. Hehe.

"I actually wanted to try that one before but never got around to do it so, for me is a win-win situation."

"Ok, I'll have that." The waitress came with club soda for the both of us and Hikio ordered. She seemed a bit stiffer. Good girl.

"So, you come here often?" I asked once she was gone.

"Not really. Just a couple of times. But the food is good, and I thought you would like something fancier."

"Fancier than Saize?"

"Yes," he admitted. Obviously, he would have preferred to go there.

"It's nice." I said. There were few people there, mostly older.

We shared a nice quiet moment. "You don't talk much, do you?"

"It's not my strong suit, but you already knew that."

"I guess I was just wondering why that is."

"Well you know, it is not easy to socialize when people think that you are creepy or gross or just generally odd."

"So that's it? You are just like that because you are not given the chance?" I asked doubtful.

I guess he didn't expect that question, because he didn't answer until he gave it some thought. "I guess that I must admit it's partially my fault. I would rather just stay away."

"Yeah, that is your attitude."

"I know it's not generally well accepted but I stand by it."

"Why is that? Why are you so determinate to be ostracized?"

He sighed. "Society just doesn't have anything to offer me. I'm not saying thats wrong, but when I see people talking nonsense just to fill the silence or having to act certain way just to reach somebody else's expectations, I don't know. To be by myself doesn't seem that bad."

I guess he was right about that, everyone expects something from everyone, even me. I could already feel it in our classroom. How I have been little by little getting pushed away from my friends, or how my presence in school seems to lessen. I always pretend to do what I want but I know I am subject to everyone judgments, just like everyone else.

"But that is not all of it, is it?" I said. "If that was it, you wouldn't do all that just to avoid socializing."

He gave it some thought before answering, "I guess not, I might sound nihilistic, but I have my convictions, and I live by them. Even if they don't like it."

What's with that sudden display of resolution, it's kind of attractive.

"That doesn't make you look cool, you know." I said hiding my reaction.

He smiled like I just made a funny comment. "Please, I gave up long ago about being cool." But it was a bit cool.

Before we could talk again our food came. His plate was a regular plate of pasta with shrimp, decorated with a few green leaves whose name I don't remember. My plate was a fancy looking dish. It was rice, with a lot of ingredients, like beef I think, shrimp, squid, tomatoes, etc. It smelled salty and spicy. It was still quite hot; steam came out of it. I was kind of getting intimidated. I could sense Hikio admiring my plate too.

I gave him a quick look.

"Go ahead, try it." He encouraged me.

"Wait," I said. I pulled out my cell phone to take a picture. He rolled his eyes. "What? I've never tried this one, you know." He made an apologetic gesture.

I took the picture; it was nice and appetizing.

After putting my phone away, I took some rice with the spoon. I blew it carefully and I ate it. It was, actually, kind of salty and hot, but it had some acid to it, and some bitterness. It was not a new flavour, it was a new combination of flavours. To put it simply, it was tasty.

Hikio was looking at me waiting for my verdict, so I smiled widely. "It taste good."

"I see," Hikio said looking like he didn't care about it and prepared to eat.

"Hey, you said you wanted to try this one, didn't you?"

"I guess I said so."

"Well then, try it." I pushed my plate to him.

"That's not necessary." He said with a deadpan voice.

"Don't be stubborn, I saw you looking." I pushed my plate a bit further.

He looked at me cautiously, but I just nodded, so he took his fork and took a bite.

After he swallowed it down, he spoke. "The seasoning is amazing."

"I know, I was about to say that." I said and took my plate back.

We ate at peace before he talked again.

"You know, I was surprised by Yui before. I guess you didn't tell her about any of this, did you?" he was not facing me, and he seemed a bit shy about it.

"No, I didn't," I answered shyly myself.

"I see, I'm guessing you didn't tell Ebina-san or Hayama either."

"I guess," I admitted. "Why are you asking?"

"I was just wondering why? It is your clique."

"Well, I mean, it's complicated."

"Huh, you know, for such a popular girl you seem to be by yourself." I was not pleased by that comment.

"It's not like that, it's complicated." I mean I can tell him why I didn't tell Yui about it, although he should already know. Is he that dense?

"If you say so," he offered. I looked at him. "May I speak freely?" he asked.

I actually had to think about it before answering, I might not want to hear what he has to say. "Go ahead."

"Well you know I have been looking closely to your clique for some time." I nod slightly. "I know I am in no position to judge but I think you are not all that happy with the situation you guys are in. I mean, I know you care about them and hold them like something dear to you, but I don't think they offer you what you want. I bet you would like to speak about this situation with someone, but you didn't feel free to do so."

"That's not it, I just… I just know It wouldn't bring any good."

"Maybe you are right but that is not a good enough reason to hide it from your friends," he said with a bit of an ironic tone. That made get a bit defensive.

"What's your point?"

"My point is that, maybe, you turned around to look for what you want in someone you thought you could easily get"

I blushed a bit. I didn't expect him to address the situation, but I was glad that he gave it some thought at least.

"Would that be wrong?" I asked I mislead him on purpose.

"Not really but I think it is not necessary to go to such extreme methods."

"Are you saying that I didn't need to confess?" I couldn't hide a trace of hope in my voice even if I already knew he didn't mean that. He blushed a bit.

He cleared his throat, "what I meant is that we were already friends, I was getting used to that actually. Is that not enough?"

"Sorry but that's not the only thing that I want from you." I said. I was smiling and blushing. I didn't have to hide anything anymore.

"Then I don't get it," Hikio said, no longer looking at me.

"There's nothing to get," I said even if he seemed to be talking to himself.

"I think there is," he said now looking at me. "I mean not that long ago you were part of Hayama's groupies. What changed?"

"It wasn't like that," I said embarrassed.

"I think it was, hell, you were probably the first in some weird line of succession."

"That is not… I was just…" I didn't know what to say and after embarrassing myself enough I just folded my arms and sulked in my chair. This jerk.

He was eating while I was there just ignoring him. He probably was already used to it. "Hey, are you upset?" he asked me with a low voice.

"No," I wasn't even going to answer but I couldn't resist. Jeez.

"Look, forget what I said. Let's just finish this peacefully."

I started eating again and he did so too. But I couldn't stop thinking about what he said. I guess I need to clarify that point.

After playing with my food for a bit he spoke again. "Are you done?" I was playing with my food for quite a bit.

"Yeah," I said a bit embarrassed.

He paid and we went out. At this point I didn't even bother to try to pay for mine, and I have to admit it felt good.

After we left, he started walking and I just followed him.

"You know about Hayato, maybe before it was like that but that was before," I said embarrassed looking straight down. I didn't pick up my gaze and kept talking when I made sure he was listening. "I know how it seemed that way, but we never were that close. I mean I guess people just assumed he and I were a thing and I played along, keeping girls away and trying to get closer. I do like that kind of thing. I guess it would be still like that if it wasn't for a certain someone that came along."

"I can understand that, I might be bad at reading the atmosphere, but I know how important it is. And you did like him, right? That last part is what I don't get." He was not looking at me either.

"How the other guy came along?" I had to think about it before answering. "Well it was strange you know. He started like this creep that for some reason kept showing up. Then after some time he proved himself to be more than meets the eye, I mean, I couldn't understand how Hayato and Yui had you in such high regard when you look so lame and apathetic." I didn't even realize when I started using the second person, I guess it was just a slip. "Then you helped me and proved to be trustworthy. I guess you thought I was ignoring you, but I was just embarrassed, I don't like to let people see me cry. I guess from that point on everything change and I started to feel differently."

I didn't even notice that we had arrived at some sort of festival, I looked around until I recognized the shrine we visited in new year, that time it was full of people but now there was just a small crowd wandering around the stalls.

"I'm not sure about being trustworthy," we haven't made eye contact for a while, so I didn't notice his blushing face.

"Oh, shut up," I said smiling at him.

"Don't smile like that, it's not like you being mean to me is our inside joke or something." He was still embarrassed.

"is it not?," I played dumb.

"Don't act so surprised!" Hikio complained. I stuck my tongue out.

We were still in summer, so it was a nice warm night. The sky was clear, and the sea brought a refreshing breeze.

"Unfortunately, it's Monday so there's no fireworks or anything. But there some food stalls and a few games." He said like excusing himself again.

"It's great, Hikio," I said happy to see that he really thought this through.

There were a few stalls that offered memorabilia, and other flashy things.

I was enjoying myself just wandering around. Truth be told I had never been on a date. Before I came to Sobu no guy ever dared to ask me out. I thought things were going to be different with Hayato here. Who would have thought I would end up on a date with the most hated guy in Sobu.

"What?" Hikio asked. I didn't realize I was smiling.

"Nothing," I said.

I was enjoying our current situation, so I decided to do something typical for a date.

"I want to play," I said. While walking to a shooting gallery.

It was a small stand, there were some small prizes and a big flashy onesthat probably no one could get. I took out my money and paid for one turn.

"Good luck," Hikio said when he approached me.

"Not to me," I said and I gave him the toy gun, "win me something."

"You know, I'm not really confident in this game."

"Something big."

"Hey! don't ignore me."

"Go, go, go."

"Fine." He said and prepared to shoot.

"You'll have to win something or else…" I said near his ear. I could sense him getting flustered.

"The extra pressure isn't necessary," he complained.

The worker was just lazily watching us. Hikio took a deep breath and prepared to shoot. He had three shots and there were three targets. If you failed all your shots, you get no price. If you make one shot, you get a piece of candy. If you make two shots, you get a small prize. If you make all three shots, you get to choose anything in the display. His first shot was good and he hit the target. I cheered but he didn't pay it any attention. He shot again and managed to hit the target again. I didn't talk after that and I saw him take a deep breath and so did I. He took his last shot, but he missed.

"Sorry I missed," he said, and he gave me his trademark self-deprecating smirk. That made me blush a bit.

"It can't be helped," I said like it was nothing.

The worker offered us some prizes to choose from. I chose a cute little penguin; it was probably from a show, but I didn't recognize it. Hikio seemed pleased with my choice.

"Since you didn't win, you'll have to buy me some takoyaki."

"Fine," he shrugged his shoulders and started walking.

We did look like a couple walking like this. I was looking like a stupid lovestruck girl, walking all proud with the plushie my boyfriend got me. Of course, he was not my boyfriend and I practically made him get it for me but even so I was so happy. Is it wrong to enjoy this so much?

We walked to the food stall and after getting our food we walked to a nearby bench to eat. We ate in silence, Hikio is like that. If he doesn't have something to say he'll just stay quiet.

When he finished he looked at his watch and said, "We should go, it's getting late and this is school night." I nodded slowly finishing my food.

He was looking a bit hesitant. "I hope you had a good time." He was not looking at me anymore.

"I mean you probably think this was a bit lame for a date but I hope it wasn't so bad. You probably would have preferred the mall or karaoke or whatever you cool kids do but I'm really not good with this kind of thing, so this is the best I came up with." I wasn't expecting this, so I had no words to retort.

"I guess this proves we are not very compatible doesn't it." He looked at me and I was surprised by the shock his face displayed. "What's wrong?" he asked.

I hadn't realized it myself but there were a couple of rivers running from my eyes. "Nothing," I said, and I tried to wipe my eyes.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked concerned,

"I mean of course I said something wrong, but I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm just an idiot." I wanted to say that everything was ok but I couldn't even speak. He didn't exactly say something wrong I was just brought back to reality. He's really just an idiot.

I was still sobbing when I felt his hand on my head caressing my hair. He did it carefully, like dealing with a wild animal that could run away at any second. But of course, I didn't. Instead I got closer until resting my head in his shoulder. I know, I shouldn't get more attached to this guy who already rejected me, I knew that this date was a bad idea, but I just couldn't help it. Even if it hurts, I wanted that moment I wanted that memory. I'd like to think that there's someone looking out for me. Maybe there's someone that loves me.

"Hey, you know if you keep that you are going to drown the world."

"What?" I asked still with my trembling voice.

"You never heard of the girl that cried a river and drowned the world?" I just move my head from side to side.

"Doesn't matter, I was just trying to distract you, I'm kind of freaking out here." His tone was of slight panic.

"I mean if you keep crying I'll cry, and that is not a pretty sight. Trust me."

I cleaned my face and faced him; he had an apologetic face. "Then why didn't you show up?"

He was taken aback but he didn't look away. I could see the resolution in his eyes.

After a deep sigh he spoke again. "I guess I decided it was better that way. I can tell you were honest by now, but I still think it wouldn't work out, plain and simple. I know it was incredibly egoistic for me to decide that on my own, that's why I'm sorry and why I proposed this."

What can I say to that? I got my answer. "You know, for me, this was one of the best nights of my life."

"Is that so?" this time he was not looking at me.

"I honestly can't see how a girl like you could like a guy like me."

When he looked back his dull eyes suddenly seemed deep, expressive and hurt. I have never seen Hikio's eyes smile. Whenever he smiles glee never reaches his eyes, he just smirks. I have never seen a genuine smile from him. I'd like to be the reason for him to smile. What a selfish wish.

"Don't get me wrong, it makes me happy to hear that from a cute girl." He looked at me up and down. I immediately felt exposed but I felt this was the first time he looked at me like a maiden.

"But I don't want to entertain the possibility, because if I did and I get my expectations set too high I would just get hurt. You would be fine, you are strong and brave, not afraid to put your feelings up front. But I, I wouldn't get over it. I know I said that I don't live in the past, but I just can't forget my mistakes and my deceptions. I just can't. This kind of development does not work for me."

He was not crying but his voice was soft and had misty eyes. I just couldn't help it, so I reached for his face with my hand. He looked at me with shock while I gently caressed him. How nice would be to do this every time I want. He was so beautiful. I was content with this. This cold-hearted guy had opened up to me and that was enough.

"You shouldn't look down on yourself too much, if you do that every time someone sees something positive you won't be able to accept it. I can assure my feelings are honest. I don't have a logical reason; I have no argument. I just started to care about you some time ago and I haven't stop since. It doesn't matter if you don't love me back. I won't get over this either."

* * *

We went back home. Neither of us spoke much, just some comments about the transport. He walked me back to my building. It was a quiet night. There was not much activity in my vicinity, so the stars were on full glow. Before we reached the back to my building I asked him "We are still friends, right?"

He didn't respond so I looked to him. He seemed conflicted so I looked at him waiting for an answer.

"You know Miura, I am really bad at this. I am blunt, I am not good paying compliments and I don't really like public displays of affection."

"What are you talking about?"

"What I mean is, would you like to go out again with me?"

"Don't play with me."

"I'm serious. I can't say I feel the same way as you, but I would really like to be with you." That was what I wanted to hear for so long but now that was not enough.

"Would you love me?" I asked with my heart. That was what I really want.

"At this point it's inevitable."

I couldn't stop tears coming from my eyes. again, I hid my head in his shoulder and I nodded unable to say a word.

"Are you sure? Because that would be the second date so that would mean we are like dating." He was speaking all flustered. It made me smile madly.

"I know dummy."

"All right," he said, and he hugged me back.

* * *

N/A Hope you like it :v


	9. Chapter 9

Epilogue

 **A/N So yeah, this is the last chapter. This fanfic was written before the realease of vol. 14 assuming a loner ending, but that does not seem to be the case uwu. This chapter might not be good enough so you can just ignore it or complain in the comment section if you don't like it. As always special thanks to NPwall and to you for reading. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was the last day before summer break and the student body was excited. I was not part of any club but I stayed until the clubs finished their activities. Our clique gathered once the clubs were done. Of course, Yui was not with us but we knew we'll get to meet over the summer break, so it was alright. We hung out for a while till I reluctantly decided to leave.

A couple of blocks away from school I found a lonely guy with a thoughtful expression. I approached him from his blind spot. When I was close enough, I could hear him murmur to himself.

"Hikio!" I scolded him.

He was so surprised he did a little jump. "Who dares to disrupt my monologue?" He asked in a dramatic fashion. Jeez, he is such a dummy. I couldn't help but smile.

"That's how you call to talk by yourself?"

"It's sounds better."

"Does it?" he didn't reply, he just grunted.

"Let's go Hamlet." I said and I started walking.

"Please don't change my nickname."

A week had passed since our date in the shrine. Not much had changed since. For some reason we didn't tell anybody about it, so we don't talk during school hours. We usually meet after school and we texted a lot. It's kind of fun having this kind of secret between us, but at the same time I also wanted everyone to know. I mean, I'd like to do the things usual couples do, like: holding hands, chat between classes and eat lunch together, I'd even make him bento. I wondered if he didn't want anybody to know about it. That thought had been stuck in my head. Is he embarrassed about it? Maybe he didn't want his club to know. Maybe he wants to keep his options open with them? No, no, no. surely, I'm just overreacting but I couldn't help but be bothered by it, I was even slightly jealous. What has gotten into me?

"Ne, Hikio."

"What?"

"Don't you want people to know about us?" I asked cautiously.

"Well it is easier this way," he answered a bit flustered.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"I mean if people knew they probably wouldn't believe it. they'll say things like, "How? Why? Poor thing, and honey get the kids in the car the end of the world must be near"

He must think he's being really funny, but I just gave him a glare. He immediately coughed to clear his throat and kept talking.

"I'm not being self-deprecating alright? I know I am kind of good looking." huh, I thought he was completely unaware of his good looks. "but you're scary pretty, you know? so it is understandable if they are surprised, I am too to be honest. So, I prefer to not be the center of attention."

I blushed and smiled. That didn't solve the problem, but I was quite pleased with what he said.

"Hikio, I didn't know you could be flirty." I said still a bit embarrassed.

"I'm not," he said getting a bit red. "I'm just telling the truth."

"Is that so? Maybe we should fix that." I said with my mood improved.

"No, we shouldn't."

"Hah, but what's the point of having a boyfriend if he won't flirt with me?"

He grunted, "Maybe you have a point." As long as I have sound logic he won't object.

"Well then…" I felt like a kid misbehaving.

He cleared his throat again and without looking at me he said, "you know Miura, you have very nice legs."

I get bright red after hearing what he said. I didn't expect such a direct attack, so I begin to laugh nervously until I burst out laughing.

Hikio didn't look that happy with my reaction. "I knew it wouldn't work," he said upset and embarrassed without looking at me. This guy is really clueless.

I gave him a smile still feeling embarrassed.

"That's not it, how can it not work if is the girl you already are with, dummy." Luckily, he looked away so he didn't see me get all flustered. He was quite red himself. Cute.

"Aren't you looking down on me too much," he said, "I mean, I bet I could say something that would make you mad like…" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw me glaring. "Oops, looks like I already did." I had to smile.

"Idiot." I simply said and he nodded. "Still you didn't have to be so direct." I murmured.

"I actually have to think for a while now."

Puff.

We were in the middle of summer, so the weather was unbearably hot. But that was the best excuse to get ice-cream. We hadn't had a date like before but just getting ice cream and hanging around was good enough for me.

On our way home we stopped in an ice-cream shop and got one each.

When the shop keeper told Hikio "Two of our best for the lovely couple" he got all embarrassed and couldn't deny it. Ha-ha.

We sat down in a nearby park and ate them. It was a nice location.

"I think we should tell our friends at least." I said.

"Yeah, you are right," he complied. Huh, he didn't complain about the friend's thing.

"But?"

"No buts, it's just that it is hard to do. I mean it's not that big of a deal but I'm not known for sharing personal details with others."

"Hm, you know we are having a pool party. We could go there together."

"I knew I would be dragged to that," He complained.

"They are your friends too you know."

"I know," he said and he sighed. Jeez this loner.

"This could be our last summer together," I said getting a bit nostalgic again.

"We will go," Hikio said with a reassuring expression.

"So, like, what do you plan on doing after graduation?" I asked him shyly.

"Hm, probably go to Collage here in Chiba and study something in the humanities."

"And after that."

"Probably search for a job in that area."

"Huh, what happen to "to work is to lose"?"

"Well I didn't intend to get a job before, I was going to marry a wealthy woman and become a house-husband but that doesn't seem possible now."

"That's so dumb," I laughed yet I couldn't help but be happy about being taken into consideration for his future.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I'm not really sure. I'm thinking of going to college but not so sure about what next."

"You should give it some thought."

"I know." I really should.

"If you work hard enough you could provide for me," he said happily.

"As if," I said smiling back.

We ate in silence for a while. He eats faster than me, so when I was midway through it he was already finished. I took a peek to see him and he was staring at me almost with his mouth open. It made me self-conscious instantly.

"Hikio, you're staring," I called out.

He nodded but didn't stop. "can I stare a bit more?"

"Don't say embarrassing things!" I scolded him and pushed his face with my hand. I do like to touch his face.

"Sorry," he offered and looked away.

"You don't have to be sorry," I said happily. He is not the first guy that's been attracted to me. Hehe.

He turned away and I looked at him. He still had those rotten eyes and with that don't bother me aura but they seemed more lively recently. Or maybe it was just my wishful thinking hoping I have had a positive impact in him.

"What?" Hikio asked when he caught me looking at his profile. Jeez now I was staring.

"Hm, like, your hair has gotten longer." I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Is that so?" he asked pulling his ahoge. Of course he's too dense to think that I'm attracted to him.

"You should cut it or you'll look like the young criminal type." Although that wouldn't be so bad. Hehe.

"Yeah, right," he said with a smile of disbelief.

* * *

The pool party was a couple of weeks after the start of summer break. Thanks to Hayato we were able to use the facilities of a nearby small pool complex. Since it was Hayato he didn't hesitate to invite the service club and the Stuco's members as well as our usual clique.

Hikio came to get me thirty minutes early and we took a train to get there. It was nice having someone to come to get you, hehe, especially considering how nervous I was getting. When we arrived most of the others were there already. As we got closer, they become visible. There they were, Hayato, Tobe, Yamato, Oka, the stucco vice-pres and secretary, Iroha, Hina and Yukinoshita. We were not holding hands, but it was obvious that we came together and the faces of shock the girls had proved it, especially Iroha's.

"Yahallo, Yumiko, Hikki." Of course, the first one to react was Yuigahama as cheerful as always. I did feel bad for not telling her. I should have. I mean she was…

"Hi," I answered shily and Hikio just shrugged off. Jeez this guy.

When everyone said hi Yui asked us. "So, you two came together, right?" it was obvious what she meant so Hikio and I nodded. "I knew it," she said with a triumphant voice.

"Really?" I asked back surprised.

"It was pretty obvious," added Yukinoshita. What's with that condescending tone. Hmph. I was going to say something but Hikio annoyed face made me feel at ease.

"So, why did you come together? Did you bump into each other halfway here?" That was Tobe, of course. He just butted into our conversation.

Yuigahama tried to explain the situation to him. "No, Tobechi, they came together."

"I know, but why? Do they live close or something?"

"No, they came together, like, together." Yui made hand gestures to made herself clear. So that he would finally get it.

"Ah… wait, what? Really?" he asked all surprised.

"Yes," Hikio answered very curtly.

"Yumiko and Hikitani, Hikitani and Yumiko. But…" he looked on the way of the girls. Hmph.

"You have a problem with that?" Hikio asked in a menacing tone.

"No, no, no," Tobe denied with his hands. "I just was surprised you were the first to get a girlfriend," Tobe smiled awkwardly. Hikio seemed to accept that answer so he just shrugged his shoulders. Tobe again with his over enthusiastic energy called to Hikio. "Hey bro, high five."

"Don't call me bro," Hikio said annoyed.

"Come on, I mean… you know," Tobe insisted. Hikio sighed then he looked at me. He nodded and High-fived Tobe. Dummy. I could tell all the girls rolled their eyes.

Hayato with the perfect manners of a good host showed us the way inside. It was a nice place usually shared by a swimming college team and the public. Thankfully they were out of town so we got it for half the day. The pool was large, adequate for swimming practice yet not as large as an Olympic-size-swimming-pool. There were a few tables by the side and showers. We gathered in the tables to leave our things and headed to the showers to change.

I was actually excited to have someone to show off my new bikini (I have to admit it was a bit scandalous) but what I didn't take in consideration was that the other girls will be wearing one too. Hina, for example, was very cute, she doesn't stand out that much but she is very pretty. I guess that's why many guys approached her.

Yui on the other hand was, well, sexy, I mean she has a voluptuous body in contrast with her very nice personality, I bet she makes guys get lewd. Iroha is still using her clumsy and innocent appeal, but there is this malicious persona under the surface that makes her even more charming. And I can't forget Yukinoshita, was she some kind of perfect entity? Her appearance was flawless, her bare skin looked so soft and pale, her hair long, black hair was beautiful, and her slender stylish figure was one of a model, humph.

When we came out the guys were already waiting for us. Of course, all of them were checking us up. I walked to Hikio directly. He immediately looked away. This is not the time to act all cute and clumsy.

"How do I look?" I asked him directly.

"Hmm, like, it fits you, huh." He was visibly flustered not making eye contact.

"Really?"

"Yeah, obviously," He answered more assertive this time.

"You don't like it," I said in an accusing tone.

"It's not like that, I'm just a bit concerned about other guys staring at you," he was looking around with a frown.

"I-Is that so?" I asked hiding a massive grin while playing with my hair. Not sure why I was so happy.

"Kind of," he said still averting his eyes. I caught him looking at the girls.

"Then look at me," I said putting my hand on his shoulder. He finally made eye contact. "only at me, ok?"

"Sure," he answered, he was smiling getting the gist of the matter.

"I'm serious," I said.

"Yes, ma'am." He straightens his back and put a hand up in salute.

"Good," I made my way back to our table feeling his eyes on me but not only his as I found a couple of girls watching the scene. Haha.

Apparently he felt a bit awkward after that so he went to the pool to swim while I gathered with the girls to chat for a while.

Turns out Hikio is actually pretty good at swimming. While we were just chilling near the pool he made a couple of laps pretty quickly. I didn't expect that. After that he started to just float lazily. But that seemed to stimulate the boys because suddenly they chased Hayama to threw him to the pool and jumped along with him.

After a while all the guys lined up in the starting point, apparently they were having a race. I guess that's a guy kind of think cause even Hikio was there. I would have thought that would be to tiresome for him. All girls were watching, I wonder who they were cheering for. It makes me really jealous to know he is the interest of other girls but also, I have to admit it makes me want him more.

They made a signal and jumped to the water, Hikio and Hayato quickly took the lead. They made it to the end pretty quick and went back equally quick, the race was going to be tight. But there was a competitor that wasn't moving. At first it seemed he was just slow but now it was clear he stoped. Hayato forgetting the race went to him. It was Tobe. It seemed like he cramped or something. Hayato quickly swam to him and helped him out of the water. He slowly caught his breath again so he finally recovered and so their bromance continued to the delight of Hina.

Meanwhile in the finish line a lonely figure was watching the scene unfold. It was kind of sad looking at him like that, all along in the end, he was panting too. I rushed to him with a bottle of water.

"Hey," I called out. "Do you want some?"

He seemed surprise to see me. "Yes, thank you."

"I didn't know you were this good at swimming." He sat on the edge of the pool. He was still out of breath.

He gave me a cocky smile. "Of course I am, swimming is one of the many activities you can do alone, which is my field of expertise." This guy.

"To think I was cheering for you."

"Is that so?" Hikio asked. He was red, I mean it was natural thing to do. He didn't need to react like that. I had to smile. "Well I'm glad I won."

"I though the race was cancelled."

"What? No, races are not cancelled when a competitor stops."

"What a trashy way to win."

"It's still a win, I want a reward." I could tell he was just messing around so I smiled.

"So you want a reward, huh." I said and I surprised him with a kiss. Well I kind of just pressed my lips against his. I was too troubled by the butterflies flying on my belly to do more. When we split up I asked, "how was that for a reward?"

I was all happy and flustered when I heard him say, "no, that was overkill." With a glance I saw the girls looking in our direction. I felt good. but when I looked at him he was looking serious. "I mean that, I don't like putting on a show like this." when I saw his eyes, they were cold.

I immediately felt embarrassed and regretful. I just wanted them to see he was with me, but he did say he did not like things like this and I had just ignored that. He was right to be upset. The sudden change of emotions made me feel conflicted, my throat was closing in. "Sorry-y," I mumbled looking down.

"Oi, you don't need to look so down about it," Hikio said in a much softer tone. "I'm just not good with this kind of thing. But I'm not mad or anything." I was relieved but I still felt ashamed so I couldn't look at him. "I look forward to more," I couldn't tell if he means that or he was just trying to cheer me up but it made me happy and embarrassed.

"If you're not going to get in the pool again you should shower, or you'll catch a cold." I shamelessly tried to change the subject.

"Right, huh. Aren't you caring?" When I looked up I saw his smug face.

"Nevermind, please go die."

"You shouldn't tell people to die, imagine if I died. How…"

"I don't want to imagine that, dummy!"

He was about to say something more but he apparently changed his mind. "Ok, I'll go back."

"Ok," I smiled at him

When I went back to the table I was still troubled yet kind of happy. There was the girls. "So, you brought him just to show off." That was the sharp comment Iroha made as soon as I came back. She laughed it off quickly after, "Just kidding, you two look cute." She smiled and Yui quickly agreed with her.

"Thank you," I said still trying to hide my smile. "And sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, it was just surprising that you two are going out."

"I know, right? I heard you rejected him a few times. Thank you for that." I smiled and she made a sour face. I don't think we'll be best friends.

After hanging out a bit we played in the pool. We even made Hikio play, hehe. We all gathered, we chatted, and we laughed. I was happy to see everyone getting along, even Yukinoshita.

* * *

Finally, we were walking home together. Yup, being escorted is awesome. Hikio was walking next to me. It was very obvious we were walking together yet he was looking away and was keeping a fast pace. I guess he really was self-conscious.

"That was a nice time," I said just to start the conversation.

"It was fine I guess."

"Didn't you enjoyed yourself?" I asked feeling a bit guilty.

"Not as much as you, or so it seems." He said all moody. Even if he doesn't have trouble complaining he mostly keeps to himself the things he doesn't like. I have to admit it is part of his charm but sometimes I wish he could be more open about it.

"Hikio, were you jealous?" I couldn't help but smile.

Immediately he seemed apologetic. "I mean, you are how you are so I'll have to deal with that, right?"

"How am I?" I asked looking for a very specific answer.

"You know you are gorgeous," he said with a frown. But I can tell he was a bit embarrassed.

"What? I didn't hear you."

"I said you are gorgeous," he said glaring, instead I smiled gleefully.

"Thank you," I said.

I was still smiling when he said. "You know, you shouldn't tease Ishiki." What?

"Hah, are you defending her?" I asked all offended. Déjà vu.

"Kind of," he answered with a deadpan voice. Humph.

"What exactly is your relationship with her?"

"Well apart from being my Kouhai she got in the Student council because of me, so I have been looking after her." I bet there is more to it than that, but he doesn't seem to be lying. "Does that bother you?" he asked more cautious.

"No, I know that's what you do, after all you didn't help me because it was me, right?" he nodded. "As long as it's just to help, it's ok."

"I do what I can, sometimes I'm not helpful at all."

"You did help me."

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Positive, after all if you didn't help me I wouldn't have fallen for you." He got bright red after that. "But don't do anything cheeky, understood?"

"I won't," he said still red.

We kept silence for a while until I remembered a pressing matter. "Hikio. Your birthday is coming up, right?"

"About a month from now."

"So? What do you want?"

"Anything is fine."

"Don't be like that, tell me what it is."

"I haven't thought about it."

"Then do it, if you could ask for anything…"

"Anything?!" I swear even his ahoge perked up.

"Not that, pervert," I said and I pushed his face away feeling embarrassed. Although a birthday might be a good time for "that", wasn't there a tip about this?

"Hey I'm offended, just because I am a boy does not mean I only think about that."

"Then what were you thinking about?" I asked all sceptical.

"Mm… world peace?" that was his pathetic attempt.

"Pervert." He just grunted but didn't deny it. That was probably the trigger for what he did next.

Before we arrived at my building he stopped me in the park close by, there was almost no one there.

"What is it?" I asked when he stopped.

"I think this is a more private place," he said. I froze in my place. So he wants to do that? "Don't you think so?" he asked me, he was looking straight to me with his heavy gaze.

"I guess," I answered very much embarrassed. I couldn't help but avert my eyes.

After some hesitation he tried to come close but I backed off, I was too nervous.

"Would you stay still?" Hikio hissed. I nodded like a scolded girl. He came closer again and I closed my eyes.

This time it was not only our lips pressed together, it was full French. My heart was beating like crazy, my body was sweating and my stomach was full of butterflies. It was intoxicating.

We separated for a bit, both out of breath.

"Is that ok?" Hikio asked looking at me closely, he was breathing heavily, his eyes were bright open and a bit of sweat was covering his forehead. He was so attractive.

I put my hands on his neck. This time he put his hands on my hips and I have never been so conscious of someone's touch in my whole life.

After that we both were so embarrassed we couldn't face each other. We both were standing next to each other without saying a word. Finally, I spoke up. "I have to go."

"Hm, ok." He gave me my bag he was still carrying.

Even so neither of us move. I finally made up my mind and called him. "Hikio," he perked up, "You don't need to worry about other guys, you know." He was looking confused. "I'm only for you." I said. I took some air and I lifted my skirt just enough to show him that I had written his name in the place he praised before. I can tell he almost had a heart attack when he realize. Before he could pick up his gaze I ran away, I know it's a bit childish but I couldn't face him after that.

Before disappearing I shout, "call me later."

Idiot better call me later. X3


End file.
